Nine Weeks
by XxAngelxX911
Summary: In the fall, Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, Brooke, and Haley will be heading to college. But for the summer, the five friends are headed to Newport, California to find Peyton’s father and have the summer of their lives. OC X One Tree Hill Crossover
1. Welcome To The OC

Title: Nine Weeks

Rating: T

Type: AU/Drama

Summary: Larry Sawyer was lost at sea and after some very persistent digging, Peyton Sawyer found her biological father. He lives out in Newport, California. In the fall, Lucas and Peyton will be heading to Berkeley while Nathan, Haley, and Brooke will be going to Duke. But for the summer, the five friends are headed to Newport, California to find Peyton's father and have the summer of their lives.

---

Authors Note: So, I was watching The OC last night and out of nowhere, this idea just came to me. I hope you enjoy it, I think it has some potential, but maybe I'm just pipe dreaming. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks!

**Chapter 1**

_Welcome To The OC_

Lucas opened his eyes slowly and looked down at his hand resting on the arm rest, Peyton's hand on top, squeezing tightly. He looked over at her, she was staring at the small television straight ahead, her body tense. He glanced behind him to find Nathan and Haley sleeping and Brooke painting her nails while she moved her head to the music coming from her headphones. Lucas sat up straight and nudged Peyton's hand slightly. She turned to look at him, a smile coming to her face instantly.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked

Lucas nodded "How long have I been out?"

She glanced at her watch "Five hours and twenty two minutes, Nate and Haley have been sleeping for Five hours and seven minutes, Brooke slept for about Four hours and thirteen minutes, but she woke up an hour and twelve minutes ago and about twenty minutes ago the pilot came on the intercom and said we should be landing in about forty minutes, so applying the difference from then to now, we should be landing in about twenty minutes"

Lucas smirked "And I'm guessing you haven't slept"

"Sleep?" Peyton asked "Who can sleep?"

Lucas squeezed her hand "It's going to be okay Peyton"

Peyton sighed "He may not even know I exist Lucas"

"I know" Lucas paused "You and Ellie never talked about him?"

"No" Peyton sighed "I barely spent a month with her before she died Luke"

Lucas nodded "He'll love you baby and if he doesn't it's his loss, okay"

Peyton smiled "Okay, I just, what am I going to say to him?"

"Whatever comes to mind when you come face to face with him" Lucas told her

Peyton nodded "I don't know if I'm ready for this"

"You are, you were born ready Peyt" Lucas encouraged

Peyton nodded "What would I do without you Lucas?"

"The answer is too scary for words" Lucas smirked

Peyton laughed and slapped him playfully "I love you, you know that"

"No, I don't" Lucas smirked "Of course, I do, and I love you too babe"

Peyton smiled and turned her attention back to the small television while Lucas put his arm around his girlfriend and she rested her head on his shoulder.

---

"Oh, there's my bag" Haley stated as her bag came into view

Nathan grabbed it and placed it on the floor. He turned to everyone else "Okay, everyone got everything"

"Yes, daddy" Lucas smirked

Nathan laughed as he led the way out of the airport and to the car rental pick up area. Once they loaded all their baggage into the SUV they'd reserved, they headed toward the hotel penthouse they'd be living in for the next nine weeks.

Once they got to the hotel, they grabbed all there bags and checked in. Then they loaded into the elevator and headed up to the top floor. Nathan used his card key to get in. The five friends walked into the penthouse in awe.

"Isn't it awesome having daddy try to buy your love?" Nathan smirked

Lucas laughed "This is too awesome"

Brooke took off down the hallway and came back a minute later.

"There are three bedrooms, all have there own bathrooms. Two of the bedrooms have king sized beds, that means those two are for you two couples and the only bedroom on the left has a double bed and luckily is the nicest room, so that's mine" Brooke stated excitedly.

Lucas nodded "Good to know Brooke"

Nathan laughed "Hale's, Peyton, why don't you two girls go fight over who gets which room"

Haley smirked "What do you expect a catfight over bedrooms?"

"Possibly" Nathan smirked

"And how awesome would that be" Lucas smirked

"Men" Haley muttered as she slapped Nathan's chest playfully "Come on Peyton"

"Okay" Peyton smiled as she followed Haley down the hallway.

"She's awfully distant" Nathan stated once Haley and Peyton disappeared and Brooke went out on to the balcony.

"Yeah" Lucas sighed "Everything is really eating at her, she just wants to get it over with, I think she should wait a little bit, you know collect her thoughts. She's just so emotional right now"

Nathan nodded "I would be too if I were her"

Lucas nodded as Brooke came back in from outside "This place is awesome"

Nathan and Lucas laughed as Peyton and Haley came back to where Lucas, Brooke, and Nathan were.

"So, what's the verdict?" Nathan smirked "Do we get a cat fight?"

"Sorry" Haley stated "Peyton likes the first room on the right and I like the second room on the right, no fighting here"

"Damn" Lucas smirked

"Guys" Peyton started "Can we please go now"

---

"This is it" Peyton whispered as she stared out the window of the passenger's seat.

"Not to shabby" Brooke commented "This neighborhood has a gate and a guard thingy"

Nathan laughed "You sure this is the place Peyton?"

"Yeah" Peyton paused "I don't know if I can do this"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Lucas wondered

Peyton shook her head "No, I need to do this alone"

"Are you sure?" Haley asked

Peyton nodded "Yeah, I'll be back"

"Okay" Lucas stated

Peyton opened the door and got out. She shut the door and stared at her friends and boyfriend staring back at her. She smiled slightly and started the walk down the long driveway to the front door. They watched her get to the front steps and finally ring the doorbell. They could see the door open but because of the angle, they couldn't see who opened the door.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked

Peyton froze "I'm…umm…"

"Yes" the woman edged on

"I'm looking for…Jimmy" Peyton whispered

"Okay" the woman smiled "I'll take you to him"

Peyton nodded as the woman opened the door wider for her to enter and then shut it behind her. The woman then proceeded to lead her down a long hallway. Peyton looked around in awe. The house was beautiful and it screamed money. They came to a stop and Peyton watched the woman raise her hand to the door and knock.

"Yes" came a voice

"Sir, it's Isabelle" the woman spoke "There is someone here to see you"

Peyton froze as the woman reached for the door knob. Peyton stopped her.

"Wait…who are you?" Peyton asked

Isabelle turned to look at Peyton "The maid"

Peyton nodded "I made a mistake, I'm sorry, I have to go"

"But miss" Isabelle stated as Peyton turned and headed back to the front door. Once outside, she ran up the driveway and jumped into the SUV. She glanced at everyone who looked at her interested.

"I couldn't do it" she whispered "I'm not ready, not yet"

Lucas placed his hand on top of hers "It's okay, we're here for nine weeks, when you're ready he'll still be there. Just take your time"

Peyton nodded "I just need some time"

"In the meantime" Nathan smirked "I'm thinking…beach"

Haley laughed "I'm thinking I agree with my extremely handsome boyfriend"

Nathan smirked and placed a kiss on Haley's lips "Such a smart girl I picked"

"Okay you two" Lucas laughed "Let's go back to the penthouse and get changed, then we'll go to the beach"

"Sounds like a plan" Brooke chimed in "I need to find me a man"

Lucas laughed "You have like fifteen back home"

"Yes" Brooke paused "But I won't be home for nine weeks"

"And even then, you're just going to pack and leave for Duke, so you won't be free to see those fifteen men for like ten months, which is next summer, unless you make time to see them on one of your breaks, which is possible, but not definite so" Peyton rambled

"Okay" Brooke smirked

"Peyton" Lucas smiled "Just try and relax, everything will work out, it always does"

Peyton nodded "I know, I mean it has to"

---

**Okay, so I hope you all liked it. Just to clarify a few things. Lucas and Brooke were never anything more than friends in my fic, Nathan and Haley aren't married, but they are a couple and Keith isn't dead. Also, Jimmy never got into financial troubles and their was never a Julie and Caleb, but Caleb did die. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask them, and please review! Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	2. Meet The Newpsies

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 2**

_Meet The Newpsies_

"I really wish we had beaches in Tree Hill" Haley sighed as she laid her head back on her sand chair.

"I second that" Brooke moaned "The sand is so sandy"

Peyton looked towards Brooke "The sand is so sandy?" she questioned referring to Brooke's previous statement.

"Don't take this the wrong way cheery, but what the hell does that mean?" Lucas laughed

"That's what I'd like to know" Nathan added as he laughed

"Leave me alone" she pouted "So I'm not articulate with words, who cares, I have the hot body to make up for the brains department"

"Or lack thereof" Haley teased

"Haley James" Brooke scolded "That is so mean, you are spending way too much time with your boyfriend"

"Hey" Nathan stated "I'm in a forgiving mood Brooke, so I won't take that personal"

"Anyways" Peyton laughed "What's the plan for tonight? You know, our first night in Newport"

"I thought we'd get drunk, have sex, and pass out" Lucas smirked

"Lucas Scott" Peyton scolded, slapping his chest

"God, what's with the full names? I feel like I'm back in school" Nathan groaned

"Come on Nate, we need some guy time, let's go for a swim" Lucas suggested

"Awesome" Nate stated standing up as he and Lucas weaved their way through the crowded beach and headed down to the water.

Once they got into the water they ran, stopping abruptly at a kid about their age with Blonde hair who was smirking at someone back on the beach. They turned to see what he was looking at and followed his gaze to a skinny brunette boy who almost looked afraid of the water.

"Come on man" the blonde called

"Is he afraid of water?" Nate asked

The blonde turned to Nathan and Lucas, finally noticing them and laughed.

"It's cold" the blonde guy mocked

Lucas and Nathan laughed as he called out to the brunette again.

"Come on Seth, it's not that cold" he called

They watched as another blonde kid ran up behind the brunette who had just been called Seth, picked him up and hurled him into the water.

Nathan, Lucas, and Ryan laughed as the other blonde kid and Seth swam out to where they were standing.

"That was so not cool" Seth complained

"It got you in, didn't it" the blonde who threw him in smirked "Who are you?"

"I'm Nathan and this is my brother Lucas" Nathan introduced

"Awesome" the brunette smirked "I'm Seth; this is my sort of Brother Ryan and our friend Luke"

"So, you're Luke too?" Lucas stated, reaching his hand out

"Guilty as charged" Luke smirked "Good to meet you"

"Nice to meet you guys" Ryan stated "You guys here on vacation?"

"Yeah" Nathan stated "For the summer"

"All summer?" Luke asked

Lucas nodded "Yeah"

"Just you two?" Seth wondered

"No, we're traveling with our girls and another girl" Nathan stated

"Cool" Luke stated "We should all hang out sometime"

"Definitely" Nathan stated

"Well we're heading up to the crab shack with the girls for dinner in like an hour, if you want to join in, we'll probably head to the bait shop after that, they don't card us because Seth used to work there, it's awesome" Luke stated

"Yeah, you guys should come and bring the girls" Ryan added

"Listen to you, you and Marissa broke up like three days ago and you already want to hook up" Luke smirked

"It's not like that Luke" Ryan stated

"I know" Luke laughed "I just love pissing you off"

"Whatever" Ryan waved him off "So the crab shack is right at the end of the pier, we'll meet you there in like an hour, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan" Nathan stated

"Cool, see you later then" Luke stated

"Later" Lucas called as they five boys walked out of the water and back to their respective towel areas.

---

"Where is this place?" Brooke whined "We've been walking for miles"

"We can still see the hotel from here Brooke, that's hardly miles" Haley smirked

"Well in heels ten feet feel like ten miles" Brooke stated

"No one told you to wear heels Brooke" Peyton smiled "In fact I believe, Haley and I spent over five minutes trying to talk you into basic flip flops, but no, you had to wear fancy heels to a place called the crab shack"

"Don't get pissy with me P. Sawyer" Brooke smirked

"Oh, here it is" Nathan stated

"Finally" Brooke stated relieved

"Let's go in" Haley stated "It's so muggy out here"

"I'm going to get a little more air" Peyton stated, staring out at the water

Nathan, Brooke, and Haley looked toward Lucas who was staring at his girlfriend.

"You guys head in, we'll be right there" Lucas told them as he watched Peyton head over to the edge of the pier while there friends went inside.

---

"Nathan" Luke called from the back corner

Nathan turned and spotted Ryan, Seth, Luke, a brunette girl, and a blonde girl. He entwined his fingers with Haley's as they headed over.

"Hey" Nathan nodded once they reached the table

"Where's Lucas?" Ryan wondered

"He'll be right in" Nathan answered

Seth nodded "This is my girlfriend Summer" he stated referring to the brunette

"And that's Marissa" Luke added referring to the blonde girl.

Summer smiled "Hey"

"Hi" Marissa smiled

"This is my girlfriend Haley" Nathan introduced "And this is Brooke"

Brooke smiled as she took a seat.

"Thanks for inviting us along" Haley stated as she and Nathan sat down

"No problem" Marissa smiled

---

"What's wrong baby?" Lucas asked as he walked up behind her

"It's just being here" Peyton whispered "I could pass him on the streets Lucas and not even know it's him"

"When it's time Peyton, you'll know it; your heart will know it. Trust yourself to do the right thing" Lucas smiled

"I'm just so afraid of rejection Luke" Peyton stated, her eyes tearing up "He's most likely going to want nothing to do with me"

"You don't know that" Lucas stated

"Look at Dan" Peyton stated

"Don't compare anything to Dan Peyton, he's one in a million" Lucas paused "And not in a good way"

"He gave you up, like my father gave me up, so why should he act any different towards me than Dan acts toward you" Peyton stated

"Peyton, Dan is the devil and just because your father gave you up doesn't mean it was his choice, when Ellie had you, who knows exactly what went down Peyton, he may not even know you exist" Lucas told her

"I just feel pressured, like nine weeks or bust" Peyton stated

Lucas laughed "Well it's not nine weeks or bust because even if you decide this summer isn't the time to face him, we'll only be two hours away, up at Berkeley for the next four years"

Peyton smiled "How do you do that?"

"What?" Lucas wondered

"Have the ability to change my entire mood with a few words" Peyton told him

Lucas smirked "It's a gift"

"Oh I'll gift you" Peyton smirked

Lucas caressed her cheek "Let's go eat"

Peyton touched her lips to his and smiled "Let's eat, I'm starving"

Lucas and Peyton held hands as they entered the diner and headed over to the back table where they spotted everyone.

"Hey" Luke greeted

Lucas nodded in acknowledgement as Peyton smiled.

"This is my brother Lucas and his girlfriend Peyton" Nathan introduced

"Peyt, this is Ryan" Lucas pointed to a blonde with deep blue eyes "Seth" he pointed to the brunette boy "And Luke" he pointed to a buff blonde with light blue eyes.

"This is my girlfriend Summer" Seth stated "And that's Marissa, Ryan's ex girlfriend of three times, but we're all really good friends"

"Sorry, Seth still hasn't gotten over the break up" Marissa smiled "Nice to meet you guys"

---

"This band is amazing" Marissa stated

"Yeah, amazing" Summer muttered

Marissa looked at her best friend and followed her gaze to Lucas and Peyton who were dancing on the dance floor.

"God, he is fine" Summer stated

Marissa laughed "Are you forgetting something?"

"What?" Summer asked

"Your boyfriend Sum, you know Cohen" Marissa stated

"I love Cohen Marissa, but Lucas he is just really good eye candy" Summer stated

"Well he's taken, and there both like friends now, so stop. Where did everyone disappear to anyways?" Marissa asked

"Haley and Brooke went to the bathroom and the guys went for drinks" Summer told her

"Oh" Marissa nodded

"Don't you think he's fine?" Summer asked referring to Lucas

"Fine, he's gorgeous Sum, but I still don't like him that way" Marissa sighed

Summer turned to her "You're still upset about Ryan huh?"

Marissa's face fell "I just wish we could make it work, he means everything to me Summer"

Summer felt bad for bringing up the topic "Want a drink? I think I brought my flask…"

"No thanks Sum, I think I'm just going to head out" Marissa stated

"Come on Coop" Summer begged

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay" Marissa stated as she walked away

Marissa made her way up the stairs and out of the bait shop and saw Brooke sitting on a bench looking out over the water. She walked up and smiled.

"Hey" Marissa stated

Brooke looked up and smiled "Hi Marissa"

"Can I sit?" Marissa asked

"Sure" Brooke stated "Do you have man troubles?"

Marissa laughed "That and a broken heart"

Brooke sighed "Is this about Ryan? I know Seth mentioned something about you guys being exes three times or something"

"Yeah" Marissa paused "We love each other, it just doesn't seem to be enough and it hurts, it really does. I mean, Summer is my best friend and I can't even talk to her about this because she won't understand. I mean love and happiness comes so easy for her and Seth, they're perfect, but for Ryan and me it's almost as if there's just too much love"

Brooke nodded "Love sucks"

"Do you have a broken heart?" Marissa asked

"Kind of" Brooke sighed

"How do you kind of have a broken heart?" Marissa wondered

Brooke looked toward her "Can you keep a secret?"

Marissa nodded and raised her hand "Scouts honor"

Brooke laughed "I'm in love with my best friend's man"

"Who's your best friend?" Marissa asked

"Peyton" Brooke answered

"So you're in love with Lucas? Yeah, he's pretty fine" Marissa stated

Brooke laughed "He's so much more than gorgeous; I mean he's sweet and so caring, he's unlike any other guy I've ever met"

"Were you and him ever together?" Marissa wondered

"I tried, when he first joined the basketball team junior year, but he only ever had eyes for Peyton, even when she was Nathan's girl" Brooke told her

"Lucas took Peyton from Nathan, that doesn't sound very nice" Marissa stated

"It's not like that though. Nathan and Lucas have a rough past because of their dad and they hated each other, but basketball brought them closer and before Haley, Nathan was a pretty bad guy, now he's a sweetie, but he wasn't always like that. He treated Peyton like dirt, so they split, she fell in love with Lucas and Nathan fell for Lucas' best friend, Haley. It's all history from there" Brooke explained

"Wow, some story" Marissa laughed

"I could tell you a million" Brooke smiled and turned back to the water as Marissa did the same.

---

**There you go. I made this chapter three pages longer than my usual ones, but oh well. So, I have two polls for you…**

**1) Should I keep this a Leyton or somehow make it end up a Brucas?**

**2) Should I put Ryan and Marissa back together or do a Ryan and Brooke pairing?**

**Let me know what you think, because you know I love the opinions of my readers. Okay, please review. Thanks!**

**Britt**


	3. The Morning After

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 3**

_The Morning After_

Lucas opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He had no idea where he was, he had no memory of the night before really. His arm was asleep and he glanced over to see Peyton leaning on him, still sleeping. They were lying on some sort of couch slash bed. He looked across the room to see Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer crowded on the big bed. He looked down to the floor to find Brooke and Luke sleeping with merely a pillow. Next to them, Nathan sat in the plush chair with Haley on his lap, both sound asleep. Lucas shook his arm slightly stirring Peyton. She glanced over at him, her eyes full of sleep.

"Is something wrong?" she whispered

"For one, I have no idea where we are" Lucas whispered

Peyton smiled "You and Nate were a little tipsy, so was Seth. We came back her, played video games and I guess we all fell asleep"

"Okay, so where is here exactly?" Lucas asked

"Ryan's pool house" Peyton stated

"Ryan has a pool house?" Lucas asked

"From what I was told, Seth lives inside the big house, Ryan lives out here" Peyton whispered

"Like the black sheep?" Lucas asked

"That's what I was thinking, unless there is more of a story to it than that" Peyton stated

Lucas nodded "Probably more of a story to it"

Peyton smiled "You're probably right"

"I'm going to go get some air" Lucas stated

Peyton nodded "I'll be here"

Lucas smiled and kissed her forehead as he stood up slowly. He walked over to the door and opened it slowly, sunlight flooded the room as he glanced back to see no one had noticed, he stepped outside and shut the door. He looked around. He could see the ocean in the distance, right in front of him was an infinity pool and to his left was the main house. He looked out at the ocean; it was so peaceful and relaxing.

"Uh…hello" came a voice "Is my son now gay?"

Lucas turned to see a tall dark haired man, wearing a sweatshirt, swimming trunks, and a bright smile on his face.

"Excuse me?" Lucas asked

The man laughed and reached his hand out to Lucas "Kidding, I'm Sandy Cohen"

Lucas smiled and reached his hand out to shake Sandy's "Lucas Scott"

"Are you a friend of Ryan's?" Sandy asked "Maybe from Chino?"

"Chino?" Lucas asked "No, I'm from North Carolina"

"Oh" Sandy stated puzzled "But you are a friend of Ryan's?"

"Technically I guess so, we all met yesterday" Lucas answered

"I see" Sandy nodded "Are you here on vacation?"

Lucas nodded "Yeah, for the summer"

"Awesome" Sandy smiled "Well if you'll excuse me I just have to talk to Ryan real quick, is he still asleep?"

Lucas nodded "Yeah, along with everyone else"

"Everyone else?" Sandy questioned

Lucas nodded "Yeah, my brother, his girlfriend, my girlfriend, our other friend, and then Seth, Summer, Marissa, and Luke"

"I didn't know so many people could fit into the pool house" Sandy laughed

Lucas smiled "I hope you don't mind, we were just hanging out, playing video games and we all fell asleep"

"Of course not" Sandy smiled "Ryan and Seth's friends are always welcome"

Lucas smiled "Thanks"

Sandy nodded and disappeared inside the pool house. A few minutes later, he and Ryan came out. Sandy looked toward Lucas.

"It was nice to meet you Lucas" Sandy stated

"You too Mr. Cohen" Lucas nodded

"Please, call me Sandy" he asked

"Okay" Lucas nodded

"I'm off to work, have a good day guys" Sandy called as he disappeared inside the house.

"He's cool, I wish my dad was like him" Lucas stated

"So do I" Ryan added

Lucas looked at Ryan confused "What?"

Ryan laughed as he walked over to a chair and sat down; Lucas followed him and sat down also.

"The Cohen's, Sandy and Kirsten are my parent's, but they aren't. I mean they're my legal guardians, and they mean the world to me, but I'm really from Chino" Ryan started "Three years ago, I got into some trouble with my brother whose twenty two now and I went to juvee and he went to jail. Sandy was my public defender and he got me released. My mom threw me out, so Sandy took me in just for the weekend until social services opened up on that Monday. Anyways, I got involved with Marissa and Seth, burned a house down by accident, went back to juvee and got beat up right in front of Seth and Kirsten and then they took me back home and I've been here since, wow, I never really told anyone that"

Lucas smiled "So you come from nothing, basically"

Ryan nodded "My father is in jail, my mother is a drunk who cares more about her boyfriend of the week than me, and my brother, Trey, well we were close then he tried to rape Marissa, I found out, it lead to a fight, and he was going to kill me, then Marissa shot him, he lived, but I don't think I'll ever see him again"

"Wow, Newport is filled with issues" Lucas stated

Ryan laughed "Everyone seems to think because we have money, we're perfect and we're not. That's what I thought when I first got here, but I learned real quick that everyone here is just as screwed up as everyone else, they just try and hide it with there money"

Lucas nodded "Like my father"

"What's your father like?" Ryan wondered

"An ass" Lucas laughed

"Really?" Ryan asked

Lucas nodded "My mom and dad were high school sweethearts, she got pregnant with me senior year and he chose his basketball scholarship over my mother and I, basically he abandoned us. His brother Keith was always their from my mother and I though, he was the good brother. He's the only father figure in my life. Anyways, A couple years later, my father returns to Tree Hill with a wife, Deb and their one year old son Nathan. He pretends I don't exist and in return Nathan and I grow up learning to hate each other. Everything came to a head when I joined the basketball team junior year, the team was basically Nathan's and he hated that I was good and took some of the attention from him. I fell for Peyton, who at the time was Nathan's girl and they ended up breaking up. He wanted to get back at me, so he started dating Haley, who was and is my best friend. Anyways, she turned him into an amazing guy; I guess you could say she brought out the best in him. Peyton and I got together and soon Nathan and I were just being civil for Haley and before we knew it, we were friends, then brothers, now we're inseparable"

"Do you see your father now?" Ryan wondered "Because you and Nate are close"

"Dan, that's my father's name and Deb got divorced almost two years ago. He lives at their beach house and Nathan and Deb live in their house. It's not bad though, because my mom and Deb actually became friends" Lucas explained

Ryan nodded "Everything happens for a reason"

Lucas laughed "So, what's the deal with you and Marissa?"

"How much time do you have?" Ryan laughed "No, Marissa and I met when I first moved to Newport. She was with Luke and we were just friends, then they broke up, because he cheated on her and we became more than just friends. A few months later, Luke found out his dad was gay, it really changed him and he came back to our group of friends. Marissa and I broke up in like April of our sophomore year because some guy she met at therapy who was messed up came between us. Anyways, I spent time with an old girlfriend, Theresa, from Chino and then Marissa and I got back together, but then broke up that June because Theresa was pregnant with my child. I left the Cohen's went home to Chino for the summer and I was miserable. Theresa knew that, so she lied and said she lost the baby so I could come back home. I found out recently that she lied, but the baby ended up not even being mine, so, but anyways, I came back here and halfway through our junior year Marissa and I got back together then everything with Trey happened, we got through it and recently we broke up because things just weren't working again"

Lucas nodded "That's some history"

Ryan smiled "Yeah"

"Do you still love her?" Lucas wondered

Ryan sighed "I'll always love her"

Lucas nodded "So what you guys just can't make it work?"

"I can't explain it really" Ryan told him

"Maybe there's just some underlying problem that needs to be fixed" Lucas suggested

Ryan sighed "I think we're just too different"

"But if you love her and she loves you" Lucas told him

"She means the world to me Lucas, you have no idea, and I'll always love her, but she and I will never work, no matter how much we both want it to, it never will" Ryan stated

"It's hard to admit something like that huh?" Lucas wondered

Ryan nodded "It sucks to love someone so much and know you'll never be with them, because it just won't work"

---

**Well, what did you think? I know it was boring and all the stuff most of you already know, but so many of my readers have never watched the OC so, I wanted to fill them in a little. It was really more of a filler, but I'll update soon, I promise. Please read and review and below is the poll of the week…**

**Do you think Luke and Brooke would make a good couple? Yes or No**

**Thanks Everyone!**

**Britt**


	4. The Invite

Authors Note: Hey Everyone, so my brother's wedding is this weekend and I've been so busy the last few days I haven't had time to do anything, except well doing things for the wedding, to add to it, I had finals all last week and yesterday, anyways, I got a few hours to myself and it's time for me to update this fic, however, I'm afraid I won't have time to update my other fic which is a Gilmore Girl's fic this week, but next week, I promise. Thanks for being so patient!

**Chapter 4**

_The Invite_

"Lucas" Peyton whispered as she opened the door of the pool house and looked around the huge back yard, her eye's finally landing on her boyfriend and Ryan, sitting in two chairs over near the main house.

"Over here" Lucas stated

Peyton headed over to them and took a seat on the edge of the chair as Lucas wrapped his arms around her.

"You said you were going for some air, and then you disappeared for almost an hour. I wanted to make sure some Newport creature didn't make away with my man" Peyton smiled

Lucas laughed "Just Ryan, we were talking"

"Oh yeah" Peyton stated "What about? Never mind that's none of my business"

Ryan laughed "It's no big deal, we we're just telling each other about our pasts and then I explained my relationship with Marissa"

"Oh" Peyton smiled

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you guys choose Newport? I mean if I were vacationing in California, I'd want to go to LA or Venis Beach or something, not Newport" Ryan questioned with a smile

"It's a long story" Lucas stated

"Okay" Ryan answered "Fair enough"

"Hey guys" Marissa stated, coming from the pool house and walking over to them "I'm going to head home"

"Okay" Ryan answered "I'll see you tonight then"

Marissa sighed "Unfortunately"

Ryan laughed "Go have fun, just not too much"

"I'll try, you know how much fun it is setting up for one of these parties" Marissa stated

"Yes, I do" Ryan smiled "I've done it a hundred times"

Marissa smiled "Yeah, well, I'll see you later"

"Do you need a ride or something?" Peyton wondered

Marissa smiled "No that's okay, I live next door"

"Oh" Peyton smiled "See you later then"

"Actually" Marissa paused "What are you guys doing tonight?"

"Nothing yet" Lucas stated

Marissa smiled "Great, my parents are throwing this big party, it'll be totally boring. Ryan, Seth, Summer, and I usually stick around long enough to do the meet and greet and then sneak off and have our own little party, you guys should come, my parents are always telling me to invite my friends"

Peyton smiled "Thanks, we'd love to"

"Yeah, it sounds like fun" Lucas added

"Great" Marissa smiled "It starts at seven, but you can come at six thirty if you don't want to come when the party is in full swing"

Lucas nodded "Thanks"

"Sure" Marissa smiled "See you later"

"Bye" Ryan stated

---

"Ugh" Brooke groaned "My butt looks huge in this dress"

"It looks fine" Nathan grumbled from behind

"Don't look at another woman's butt" Haley stated, half joking, half seriously "Now, how does this one look on me boys?"

Lucas groaned from his spot on a bench in the middle of a store with Nathan next to him "Fine, like the last million you've tried on"

"We have to look amazing" Brooke told him "Now come on Lucas, answer me; does my butt look huge in this dress?"

"Brooke" Lucas whined

"You know what" Nathan surrendered "Yes, Brooke it does and you know what Hales I don't like that dress on you because the color red makes you look pale, are you guys happy?"

Both Haley and Brooke were shocked by his sudden out burst while Lucas laughed next to him. Soon, Nathan's features lightened and he too laughed as Brooke and Haley went back into the dressing rooms to try on more dresses.

"Well, I really love this one" Peyton stated walking out of her dressing room in a shimmering purple halter dress.

"Wow" Lucas muttered "You look amazing babe"

"Do I?" Peyton wondered, walking over and sitting down on his lap "How amazing?"

Lucas eyes darkened "Let's just say is there enough room in there for two of us?"

Nathan laughed "Down boy"

Peyton gave Lucas a chaste kiss on his lips "There's only enough room for me anyways, but I think I can make room for you in my bed later"

"Promise?" Lucas teased

"I'll see what I can do" Peyton smirked

"Okay, seriously you two, I'm right here" Nathan stated

"Hey, do we say anything to you and Haley when you're being all mushy and coupley?" Peyton questioned

"Yeah" Nathan smirked

Lucas smiled as he kissed Peyton's cheek "Go get changed, that's the dress for you"

Peyton kissed him "Thank you"

Lucas smiled "Anytime"

Peyton stood up and disappeared inside her dressing room. A scream was heard as Lucas and Nathan looked at each other and then towards the dressing room. Another scream was heard.

"I love this dress" Haley yelled, still inside her dressing room

"Oh my god, I love the one I have on too" Brooke yelled excitedly also still in her dressing room.

Both girls came out of their dressing rooms and stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of the other girl.

"What are you wearing?" Haley asked, looking at Brooke's baby blue halter dress with sequins on the top.

"I could ask you the same question" Brooke stated, staring at the exact same dress on Haley's body.

"Take it off" Haley stated

"No, you take it off, I found it first" Brooke told her

"Oh and how would you know that" Haley seethed "I am wearing this dress"

"Oh no you're not, because I am" Brooke stated

"No I am" Haley stated

"I'm a size smaller than you, therefore, I get to wear the dress" Brooke smiled

"Well my boobs are a cup size bigger than yours" Haley smiled "Therefore I get to wear the dress"

Brooke glared "Well the dress shows your stomach roll, so I get to wear it"

Haley gasped "I do not have a stomach roll and your boobs barely hold it up, so I get to wear it"

"My boobs do to hold it up" Brooke defended

"Ladies, Ladies" Nathan stated, standing up "I have a suggestion, since Haley doesn't look that great in red, how about Haley wears the blue version and Brooke you can wear the red version since you look amazing in red"

"Nathan" Haley huffed

"No" Brooke stated "First of all, I look amazing in anything, second of all, I am not letting her win"

"I am wearing this dress Brooke" Haley stated

"I tried" Nathan sighed, sitting back down

"Okay" Lucas interrupted "I have an idea, I'm thinking of a number between one and ten and since I know you will fight over who goes first on the count of three, say the first number that comes to your head. One…Two…Three"

"Two" Haley yelled

"Seven" Brooke yelled at the same time

"Neither of you got it, now we're going to go again. On the count of three, one…two…three" Lucas stated

"One" Brooke yelled

"Nine" Haley yelled at the same time

"Oh, Haley got it, it was nine" Lucas stated

"That's not fair, you guys have been friends forever, she can probably read your mind" Brooke whined

"If that was the case Brooke, I would've guessed right on my first try" Haley smirked

Brooke pouted "I really love this dress"

"You'll love the dress in red too" Lucas smiled

Haley nodded "I know you love this dress too Brooke, but you do look amazing in red"

Brooke smiled slightly "I know, sorry for fighting with you"

Haley smiled "Me too, friends again"

"Best" Brooke smiled

"Now kiss and make up" Nathan smirked

Haley and Brooke both glared at Nathan as Lucas laughed.

---

"I thought you said you remembered how to get back to the Cohen's or Marissa's for that matter" Lucas sighed from the driver's seat as they sat on the side of the road.

Peyton looked right and then left "I do, I'm sorry I was a little tipsy myself last night, take a right"

Lucas took a right and straight ahead was the Cohen's they drove a little farther coming to a stop in front of the house next door.

"This house looks strangely familiar" Brooke stated from the back seat

"Oh my god" Peyton whispered

"This is Marissa's house" Lucas whispered

"This is my father's house" Peyton whispered, her eyes glued on the mansion that was lit up for the big party going on that evening.

---

**Well, what do you think? I hope you liked it, once again, it wasn't that eventful, but next chapter will be awesome, I promise. Please read and review!**

**Britt**


	5. Ready Or Not, Here I Come

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 5**

_Ready Or Not, Here I Come_

"What do we do now?" Brooke wondered as she stared up at the mansion through the window

"I can't go in there" Peyton whispered

"We were invited" Brooke stated "We can't blow it off, that would make them think we don't want to be their friends and if you haven't noticed I have this weird vibe thing going with Luke, I don't want this to wreck it"

Haley started laughing "You vibe with any guy who is half decent to look at Brooke"

"Hush you" Brooke stated

"You guys go in, I'll take Peyton back to the hotel and we'll come pick you guys up later, just tell them we weren't feeling well" Lucas suggested

"No" Peyton stated "You shouldn't miss out because of me, I'll go to the hotel and come back to get you later, you should go with them, I'll be fine"

"I'm not going without you babe" Lucas stated

"When you went in there the other day, did you meet anyone? See anyone?" Nathan asked

"Just the maid" Peyton answered

"And I'm sure she doesn't work nights, even if she did, she wouldn't even remember, do you know how many people they see?" Nathan suggested "We probably won't even meet Marissa's parents; they'll be a million people there"

"I guess" Peyton sighed "You're right"

"So you'll come?" Haley asked

Peyton sighed "Yeah, I'll come. I mean what are the chances of me even meeting him tonight"

---

_Ding Dong_

The door flew open revealing a glowing Marissa "Hi guys, I'm so glad you came. You're the first ones"

"You told us early, if we preferred, you don't mind right?" Peyton wondered

"God, no" Marissa laughed "My mom is about two minutes from freaking out because two servants are missing, they only gave us thirty bottles of champagne when we ordered forty-five, and the salmon puffs aren't salmon puffs, but crab puffs and crab puffs are an absolute no no"

"Why?" Haley laughed

Marissa laughed "I have no clue, it's in the rule book of Newpsies, I guess"

Nathan laughed "Good to know"

"Yeah" Marissa smiled "So if you have a puff, please say they are to die for"

"We promise" Peyton smiled

"Good" Marissa stated "Now come in, come in. The boys are always late, so is Summer, but that's okay who needs them"

"Ah" Brooke raised her hand "I need Luke"

Everyone laughed at Brooke

"She and Luke have this weird vibe thing going" Haley smirked as they all walked into the living room.

"Good luck with that" Marissa smiled "No really, Luke's a good guy, I dated him for years, then I met Ryan, but we're all friends now and it's good"

"Okay" Brooke smirked "Tell me is he good in bed, because…"

"Okay" Haley interrupted "Brooke you did not just seriously ask her that"

Brooke laughed "I guess I did"

Marissa laughed "It's okay"

"Hey Mariss, I need…" Julie started walking into the living room and stopping abruptly at the room full of people "Oh hi, I didn't know we had guests already"

Marissa sighed "Mom these are my new friends from North Carolina, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Haley, and Nathan" She stated pointing to each one as she said their name.

Julie smiled "It's nice to meet you all, you've sure come a long way"

"Thank you" Haley smiled "For having us"

"Of course" Julie smiled "Well you guys enjoy yourself, Marissa can you get your father is his office, he needs to write the caterers a check"

"Sure" Marissa nodded as Julie disappeared back down the hallway "You guys can go up to my room and hang out there, it's up the stairs, second door on the right"

"Okay" Brooke stated "Thanks"

"Sure" Marissa smiled "Make yourselves comfortable, I'll be right up"

---

"What are you doing?" Marissa asked as she got to the top of the stairs and saw the five of them standing in the hallway.

"Well we walked into a room full of ponies and dolls, we figured that wasn't your room" Lucas stated

Marissa laughed "That's my little sister Caitlin's room, but she's with my grandparents this weekend, this is my room"

Marissa opened a door that led into what looked like a living room.

"This is your room?" Nathan asked "It's looks like a living room, do you sleep on the pull out couch or something?"

Marissa laughed "It is it's my hang out room. There's the big screen television with DVD player and VCR. In the case to the right is all Ryan and Seth's video game stuff for when we hang out here" She walked over to a door and opened it "This is my bedroom, the bathroom is off of my bedroom if anyone needs to use it. Now, my mom needs help with a few things, so play video games, relax my stereo system and cds are also in my room to the left but its surround sound so just make yourselves at home. Oh yeah and there is soda in the mini fridge over there and snacks on the shelf next to it, I'll be back"

"Hey Marissa" Nathan asked

"Yeah" Marissa answered

"Are you looking for a room mate?" Nathan asked

Haley slapped him as Marissa laughed "Sure Nate, when can you move in?"

With that Marissa exited the bedroom.

"This place is amazing" Lucas commented

"Peyton wouldn't you love to live like this?" Brooke asked

"Brooke" Haley scolded

"Oh god, I just put my foot in my mouth. I'm sorry Peyton, I wasn't…" Brooke started

"It's okay" Peyton interrupted "I'm sure it's great to grow up with money and all this stuff, but I'm proud of the way I grew up. I love my parents"

"I was rich" Brooke stated "Not this rich"

"This place makes you look poor" Nathan laughed

"This place even makes your house seem small, Nate" Haley commented "This place is like a palace"

"Like, I'd say it is" Lucas smirked "You okay Peyton?"

Peyton nodded and smiled "Fine, just taking this all in. I always wanted a sister; maybe I should just confront him. Do you think I'm ready?"

"Do you think you're ready?" Lucas asked her

"I don't know" Peyton answered

"Then you aren't ready" Haley told her "Because when you're ready, you'll know"

"In the meantime, Lucas, brother, can I interest you in a friendly little NBA play station?" Nathan asked

"As long as you don't mind getting your butt kicked" Lucas smirked

"I think you'll be the one getting your butt kicked" Nathan stated

"I don't think so" Lucas smirked "That's all you little brother"

"Alright let's start, the sooner we start, the sooner I kick your butt" Nathan told him

"It is so on" Lucas stated

_Knock On Door_

"Marissa?" came a man's voice through the door before it opened. He looked at the five kinds in front of him.

"Oh, hey guys, is Marissa in here?" the man wondered

"She went downstairs to help her mother" Haley answered

"Oh okay, thanks, you must be the five new friends from the east coast. Marissa told me about you guys this morning" the man smiled

"I'm Lucas, this is my girlfriend Peyton" Lucas stated breaking the ice

"I'm Nathan, Lucas' brother and this is my girlfriend Haley" Nathan explained

"I'm Brooke, I'm single and I'm not related to anyone" Brooke smirked

The man laughed "It's great to meet you guys, I'm Jimmy by the way, Marissa's dad"

"You're Marissa's dad?" Lucas asked

"That's right" Jimmy answered

"Nice to meet you Mr. Cooper" Nathan stated

"The pleasure was all mine, have funs kids, I'm sure I'll see you around"

---

Well, what do you think? Very un eventful, I know, but it'll take a little time before everything really comes out. Please review!

_**Latest poll:**_

**Should I keep Naley together or put them with someone else? Suggestions?**

Thanks!

Britt


	6. A Drunken Haze

Authors Note: Hey Everyone, I was very sick the past week, but I'm all better now and here I am to update this fic. I will also be updating my Gilmore Girl's fic _Different Worlds _within the next few days as well. Also, if you're a fan of just the OC keep a look out for my new one shot which is almost done. It's about Ryan dealing with Marissa's death; at least I think it'll only be a one shot, you never know, LOL! Anyways, keep a look out for that by the end of the week. Okay, I'll shut up now, enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

_A Drunken Haze_

"Cheers" Peyton smiled raising her glass of soda up to Brooke's and Marissa's.

"Cheers" Marissa agreed, smiling

"Okay" Brooke stated, pulling her glass to her lips and taking a sip "You guys are way too happy"

Peyton started giggling and Marissa soon joined in. Brooke stared at the two girls with a strange look on her face.

"Oh" Brooke smirked "I get it, now share will you"

Marissa giggled "Come on"

She grabbed Brooke's hand and led her into the house while Peyton followed; they walked down the hallway, finding Lucas and Nathan. Peyton wrapped her arms around Lucas.

"Hey baby" Peyton smiled

Lucas smiled "Hey, you okay?"

"Okay?" Peyton laughed "I'm great"

Lucas nodded "Okay"

"Where were you guys going?" Nathan wondered

"I was going to show Brooke and Peyton something upstairs" Marissa smiled

"Oh yeah" Lucas stated "Cool"

"You guys go" Peyton stated "I'm good for a little while anyways, just grab me on your way back"

Marissa giggled understanding the hidden meaning "You got it, come on Brooke"

Marissa and Brooke disappeared down the hallway and Nathan turned back to his brother and his girlfriend.

"Peyton, have you been drinking?" Lucas asked

"And that's my cue" Nathan smirked "I'm going to go find Hale's, see you later"

Lucas nodded and turned his attention back to his girlfriend "Have you?"

"It's no big deal Lukey" Peyton giggled

"It is if your calling me Lukey" Lucas smiled, half joking, half serious "Why are you drinking?"

"Okay come on Luke" Peyton stated, her whole demeanor changing "Don't act like you're a saint"

Lucas stared at her, shocked by her outburst. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her down the hall and into the deserted foyer.

"What is your problem?" he asked releasing her from his grip

Peyton glared at him "You've drank plenty of times, why are you freaking on me for doing it?"

"I don't care if you have some drinks Peyton, but I do care if you get drunk and make a fool of yourself in someone else's home at someone else's party" Lucas told her

"Marissa's drinking too" Peyton defended

"I don't care" Lucas stated "You're my girlfriend and with everything you're going through alcohol isn't good for you, it makes all your problems worse"

Peyton continued to glare "Save it Luke, I can do whatever I want and not you or anyone else is going to tell me differently"

Lucas grabbed her arm gently "Let me just take you back to the hotel, okay? We can stop and get some food on the way"

"I'm not a child Luke" Peyton stated "Stop treating me like one. I'll tell you what, I'm going to go find Brooke and Marissa or whoever and enjoy myself and as far as you're concerned, why don't you go find some random person to hook up with, because at this rate I probably will do the same by the end of the night"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lucas asked, his voice raising slightly

"What do you think it means?" Peyton stated "Just leave me alone"

With that Peyton walked off and Lucas was left staring after her. He walked over to the front door and opened it. He walked outside, shutting the door behind him. He sat down on the stairs and placed his head in his hands. He was only trying to help, but he should've known better than trying to reason with her or even trying to help when she was drunk, he should've known better.

---

"Peyton" Marissa called as she opened the door to her living room and found Peyton sitting on the couch. She shut the door and walked over to the couch and sat down next to her "What's wrong?"

"Just tired" Peyton whispered

Marissa giggled "I'm still a little drunk, but it's wearing off. We should get you down stairs to the rest of the gang; the party will be clearing out soon. We wouldn't want them to leave you here on accident"

Peyton smiled "Yeah"

---

"Hey man" Ryan stated coming out of the house and joining Lucas on the front steps "What's up?"

Lucas sighed "Not much, I had a huge fight with Peyton"

"What about?" Ryan wondered "Actually, sorry it's none of my business"

Lucas laughed slightly "She was drunk, I just wanted to take her back to the hotel"

"Oh boy" Ryan sighed "Just like Marissa use to do to me"

"How do you mean?" Lucas asked, looking at Ryan

"She use to get smashed at parties, make a fool out of herself and embarrass us both, it always caused major fights between us. It's a major reason I had to give her up" Ryan told him

"She's just been going through so much, I mean she never usually drinks" Lucas told him

Ryan nodded "Yeah, Marissa's drinking would always get worse when things weren't so good at home or whatever, when their was major conflict in her life. See when Marissa's my girlfriend I feel like I have to do everything in my power to protect her and I guess go down with her and that's the problem, she pulls me down with her and I just can't allow that to happen, at least not anymore. If I'm not with Marissa I feel like I don't have to go down with her, she can take care of herself, I know it sounds totally screwed up"

"Yeah" Lucas laughed "But I know what you mean"

Ryan nodded "She means everything to me and I love her, but she's too much drama and too much trouble"

Lucas nodded "I've seen Peyton drunk, I mean really drunk, twice. One time was after a big party for our basketball team and the other time was three months ago after her biological mother died"

"See" Ryan stated "Basically she drank away her sorrows, like Marissa does"

"Well then why was Marissa drunk tonight?" Lucas stated "What major drama is going on in her life right now that she'd want to drink away?"

Ryan laughed "Marissa wasn't drunk tonight, she had a few, and sure she was a little tipsy, but put it this way she'll remember the night's events in the morning"

Lucas nodded "I see"

"Just hang in there" Ryan told him "It'll get better"

Lucas sighed "I hope so, but I mean look at your relationship or lack there of"

Ryan nodded "Peyton isn't like Marissa, maybe in some ways, but she isn't in a lot of ways"

Lucas sighed _'Yeah, they're only half sisters' he thought to himself_

The door opened and Nathan and Haley emerged wrapped in one another's arms, followed by Seth and Summer. Behind them were Peyton, Brooke, and Luke.

"What's going on?" Haley smiled

"Nothing" Lucas stated

Ryan patted Lucas on the back and stood up "I'm going to go help clean up, Seth? Summer? Luke?"

"Me? You want me to do manual labor?" Summer laughed "Ew"

Seth nodded "Yeah Ryan I'm not so good at the whole work thing"

Summer nodded "That's true, Cohen and work are not a good combination and I could break a nail"

"You guys are pathetic" Luke stated

"Says the guy who shaves his chest" Seth stated

"Not anymore Cohen, I gave it up. Remember the water polo team beat the crap out of me because I have a gay dad, therefore forcing me to quit" Luke told him

"Yeah, whatever" Seth stated "A ha ha, want to beat me up now?"

Ryan shook his head and pushed Seth and Summer back towards the house as Luke followed.

"We'll call you tomorrow or something" Ryan called back and then the door shut.

"Well, I'm beat" Brooke stated "Let's head back"

"Can we stop for food?" Haley asked as they loaded into the SUV.

"Haley there was tons of food at the party" Nathan stated

"I don't know about you, but I don't eat food I can't pronounce" Haley stated "Please, can we knock over a greasy pizza joint or something"

"No problem" Lucas stated

"See I knew there was a reason I loved you" Haley stated

---

Peyton opened her eyes slowly letting them adjust to the light. She glanced at the clock which read eleven thirty am and sighed as her head throbbed with pain. What had happened last night? She must've gotten pretty drunk? She rolled on to her back and was surprised when she didn't come in contact with Lucas. She sat up and looked around, no trace of him. His side of the bed hadn't been slept in. She climbed out of bed and headed toward the living room looking for her MIA boyfriend. She found him on the couch, in his pajama's reading some book.

"What you don't love me anymore?" Peyton smiled sitting down next to him and leaning against him.

Lucas stared at her "I'm not so sure"

The smile fell from Peyton's face "What does that mean?"

Lucas stood up and looked back at Peyton "Don't you remember what happened last night?"

Peyton laughed slightly "No clue, although by my throbbing head I'm guessing I got pretty drunk"

"Yeah you could say that" Lucas stated, clearly pissed off

"You're mad I drank?" Peyton asked

"No" Lucas stated "I'm upset over the fact that you broke up with me last night and don't even remember, you hurt me last night Peyton, but I guess paybacks a bitch"

---

**Well, what do you think? Should I keep Leyton together or break them up and pair them off with someone else? Suggestions? Thanks so much and please review!**

**Britt**


	7. The Aftermath

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 7**

_The Aftermath_

"No" Lucas stated "I'm upset over the fact that you broke up with me last night and don't even remember, you hurt me last night Peyton, but I guess paybacks a bitch"

"Paybacks a bitch?" Peyton questioned "And what the hell does that mean?"

"Nothing" Lucas answered "It just came out"

"I got drunk and screwed up and now you want payback" Peyton laughed "If that's true Lucas, then this, us, we're really messed up"

"I said it just came out" Lucas stated "I'd never hurt you, and you know that"

"Yes, I do" Peyton answered "And I'm sorry I hurt you last night Lucas, but did you ever think that whatever I was saying was just…a drunken craziness"

Lucas shook his head "Excuse me Peyton, now I'm supposed to know when you're serious and just in a drunken craziness. All I know is that my girlfriend, the woman that I love, stood in front of me and basically told me to go sleep in another girl's bed, because she'd probably end up in another guy's bed by the end of the night"

"Lucas" Peyton whispered, regret evident in her eyes "I"

"Yeah" Lucas paused "I get it, you didn't mean it, but the way you said it last night really makes me think deep down you do mean it"

"That's crazy" Peyton told him "I love you"

"Maybe, but I'm safe to you. We were good friends and now we're boyfriend and girlfriend, I've always been safe to you. I can't help but be afraid that maybe that's all it is" Lucas told her

Peyton shook her head "You're safe to me, but you're everything too. I love you more than anything Lucas"

Lucas nodded "What about what you said last night?"

"Last night" Peyton paused "I was drunk"

"That's all you can say" Lucas stated "You were drunk"

"What else do you want Lucas?" Peyton asked "I was drunk, I obviously didn't mean it"

"They say when you're drunk you can't lie, that all your secrets come out" Lucas whispered, his eyes falling to the floor

Peyton shook her head "You're really paranoid, you know that"

Lucas nodded, lifting his head to look into her eyes again "Maybe I am"

"I love you Lucas" Peyton told him "How many times do I have to say it?"

Lucas shook his head "I'm going for a walk"

Peyton sighed and turned to watch him walk out the door and slam it shut. She stared at the shut door for a few more minutes before Haley came stumbling down the hallway, still half asleep.

"Why do people slam doors?" Haley asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes

"Did we wake you?" Peyton asked in a small voice "Sorry"

Haley eyed Peyton curiously "No big deal"

Peyton nodded, her eyes still staring at the door.

"Want to fill me in on what's so important about the door you're staring at?" Haley asked with a small laugh

Peyton's head fell, looking at the ground and then towards Haley, her eyes holding back tears.

"Peyton" Haley whispered as Peyton fell to her knees and came to sat on the floor, sobbing into her hands.

Haley sat down, rubbing her back "Peyton"

"I messed up" Peyton stated "I really messed up, why do I always mess up?"

"What happened?" Haley asked

Peyton looked at her friend, tears falling rapidly from her eye lids "I lost Lucas"

Haley stared at her friend "How'd you lose Lucas? What exactly do you mean?"

Peyton shook her head "I was drunk last night, I said some really mean things, and I hurt him, I really hurt him"

Haley shook her head "You guys will talk and everything will be fine"

Peyton shook her head "We did talk Haley and everything is not fine"

"If you hurt his feelings, or whatever, just give him some time, he'll come around" Haley told her

"He thinks that deep down, I just feel safe with him and nothing else" Peyton told her

Haley laughed "Has he ever even noticed the way you look at him, it's so obvious, but men are oblivious so"

"Haley" Peyton paused "I need him, I need him"

Haley pulled her friend into her arms as she sobbed into her shoulder.

---

Lucas was walking aimlessly around the pier when he saw Brooke sit down on a bench with fifty bags surrounding her. He approached her and took a seat on the bench next to her.

"Buy much?" He laughed

Brooke smiled "I have money Lucas, so I spend it"

Lucas laughed "That's fine, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself"

Brooke shook her head "Where's your girlfriend? You know that long thing permanently attached to your side also know as my best friend Peyton"

Lucas shook his head "She's not my girlfriend anymore"

"What?" Brooke asked, in shock "Why not? What happened?"

"Didn't want to be" Lucas answered "At least I don't think she wants to be"

"Lucas that is just crazy, you are everything to her" Brooke told him

Lucas looked at her "You think so"

Brooke smiled "No. I know so"

"Truthfully" Lucas paused "Everything she said last night just scared me. Now, I'm afraid she really feels that way and I'll lose her. I can't lose her, but I don't know what to do"

"She loves you Lucas" Brooke told him "And you mean just as much to her as she does to you"

Lucas stared at Brooke "You think?"

Brooke laughed "Once again, I know"

Lucas smiled "Thanks Brooke, I think you're right"

"I'm always right, even you should know that Lucas" Brooke smirked

Lucas shook his head "Yep, walked right into that one"

Brooke laughed as Lucas grabbed almost all her bags and they headed back to the hotel.

---

Haley walked into her and Nathan's bedroom and shut the door behind her. She stared at her boyfriend, who was sleeping peacefully, but not for long. She got a running start and leaped on to the bed, bouncing up and down. Nathan shot up and stared at his girlfriend.

"What is your problem?" he smirked, while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

Haley smiled innocently "Did I wake you?"

Nathan laughed "Nope, not at all. I was wide awake"

Haley smiled "I thought so"

Nathan nodded, pulling his girlfriend into his arms "So, what are we doing today?"

Haley sighed "Fixing Lucas and Peyton's relationship"

Nathan raised his eye brows in confusion "What do you mean?"

"I guess Peyton said some not so great things to Lucas, kind of dumped him, now she obviously takes it all back because she says she was drunk and didn't mean it, but Lucas doesn't believe her" Haley explained

Nathan shook his head "I see the Tree Hill drama has followed us across the country"

"No honey" Haley smirked "It didn't follow us, drama is just everywhere"

"No" Nathan smirked "Really?"

Haley laughed and swatted him with a pillow "Really"

Nathan smirked at his girlfriend "You so didn't just do that"

"Oh yeah" Haley smirked "What are you going to do about it?"

Nathan grabbed a pillow and hit her with it, knocking her off balance. He pinned her to the bed and placed wet kisses on her face as his hand traveled to her stomach and tickled her.

"No, No" she laughed "No, I surrender, I surrender"

Nathan laughed and got off of her as she sat up and caught her breath.

"I can't believe I surrendered, you fought dirty" Haley pouted

Nathan smirked "You surrender every night baby"

Haley laughed and swatted him "You wish"

---

Lucas walked into the pent house, Brooke right behind him. Both glanced around the living room, looking for any sign of Peyton.

"Maybe she's in your room" Brooke suggested

Lucas nodded before disappearing down the hallway. Once he reached their closed door, he took a deep breath and then opened the door. Peyton was lying on the bed, sketching. She looked up when the door opened and then turned her attention back to her drawing.

"Peyton" Lucas stated

Peyton looked up from her drawing again and stared at her boyfriend "Yeah"

"Can we talk?" Lucas asked

Peyton stared at him "I wanted to talk earlier; you wanted to run from our problems"

Lucas shook his head "We aren't having problems Peyton, I'm just being a baby"

Peyton nodded "Agreed"

Lucas let out a small laugh as Peyton sat up on the bed and patted the spot next to her on the bed. Lucas walked over and sat down next to her.

"I don't want to fight" Lucas whispered

"Me either" Peyton responded "But you know this wasn't your fault, it was mine. I drank, I hurt your feelings, and I caused the fight"

Lucas sighed "I shouldn't be so paranoid"

"Whatever I said last night Lucas, please know that I was just lashing out on you because of all the emotions going on inside me. I'm really sorry. You know that I love you and you know that you're everything to me" Peyton told him holding his hand in hers.

Lucas nodded "I do know that, it's nice to hear it though"

Peyton smiled "I'll make an effort to say it more often"

Lucas laughed "I'm sorry Peyton"

"I'm sorry too" she whispered, leaning her forehead against him.

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her with all the passion, pain, and love he had in his body. This woman was everything to him and the mere thought of losing her, in any form scared him half to death.

---

**What do you think? To mushy? I personally liked it a lot, but hey. I hope you all enjoy it and please review! Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	8. No More Lies

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 8**

_No More Lies_

Peyton was walking down the pier, looking for a place to get an ice cappuccino or something a long the lines of a cold coffee beverage when she spotted Marissa exiting a boutique with bags in her arms. She walked over and took a seat on the bench staring out into the water. Peyton approached her slowly, clearing her throat. Marissa looked up at Peyton and smiled.

"Hey Peyton" Marissa smiled

"Hi" Peyton smiled

"Are you all by yourself?" Marissa asked

Peyton nodded "Yeah, I was looking for a good place to get an ice cappuccino"

Marissa smiled "There is a place a little bit further down, they have the best smoothies and cappuccinos, I'll take you if you want, I could go for something cold myself"

Peyton nodded "Thanks"

Marissa nodded as she stood up and grabbed her three bags and headed down the pier with Peyton at her side.

---

"Peyton" Haley called opening the door to her and Lucas' room "Peyton"

"She went for a walk and to get a coffee" Lucas told her coming from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh" Haley sighed "I guess I can drill you for the information then"

Lucas smirked "What does that mean?"

"Did you guys fix things?" Haley smirked

Lucas shook his head "That's none of your business"

"Come on Luke" Haley pouted sitting down on his bed "I'm your best friend, we tell each other everything"

"No" Lucas stated simply

Haley let out a whine "Fine, I'll just get it out of Peyton later"

Lucas smirked "So you want all the details huh?"

Haley clapped her hands excitedly "Leave nothing out"

"Well" Lucas smirked "We talked and then moved into the make up sex, you know she took off my shirt then I went…"

"Not those details" Haley whined putting her hand out to him "I want details about the talk"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders "Sorry, the talk is confidential"

"So the talk is confidential, but you'll tell me every gruesome detail about the make up sex" Haley stated

"No wonder you're a tutor Hales" Lucas smirked

Haley stood up "You aren't my best friend anymore Luke, you're useless"

"That hurts Hales" Lucas told her

"Does it hurt enough to give me the details?" Haley wondered

"Nope" Lucas smirked

Haley pouted "Fine"

With that she stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

---

"So, what do you recommend?" Peyton asked as they stood in line

"Hmm" Marissa paused "There are a million good choices here"

"What's your favorite?" Peyton asked

"Well, my favorite is the strawberry kiwi smoothie, but the caramel macchiato is really good too" Marissa told her as it was there turn to order.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked with a warm smile

"I'll take a Strawberry kiwi smoothie and Peyton?" Marissa ordered and then turned her attention to her new friend.

"I'll have a large iced caramel macchiato please" Peyton ordered

The lady nodded as she typed away on her register "$8.02, please"

Marissa handed the lady a ten as Peyton pulled money from her pocket "On me"

Peyton smiled "Thanks"

Marissa nodded as the woman gave her the change and Marissa put it in the woman's tip jar. A few seconds later she returned with their drinks.

"Thank you" Peyton smiled

"Have a nice day" the woman replied

"You too" Marissa smiled as she and Peyton found a small table by the window and sat down.

Peyton sipped her drink "This is awesome, thanks"

Marissa sipped hers too "No problem, so how do you like Newport?"

"It's different" Peyton answered

Marissa laughed "It sure is, what about that boyfriend of yours? He is fine"

Peyton laughed "Yeah, but so is your boyfriend or is it your ex boyfriend?"

Marissa laughed "Ex, for now, but yeah he is fine too"

The girls laughed as they continued to enjoy their beverages.

"So what made you guys want to vacation here?" Marissa wondered

Peyton sighed "Nothing really"

Marissa nodded "Oh"

Peyton sighed "Marissa you've been so awesome to me and I can't lie to you, I can't keep running, even though it's easier"

Marissa eyed Peyton curiously "What are you saying?"

"I'm your…" Peyton paused "I'm your…"

"You're my what?" Marissa asked

Peyton took a deep breath "I'm your sister"

"That's funny" Marissa smiled, her smile slowly fading as she looked into Peyton's serious eyes. "You are kidding right?"

Peyton shook her head "No, Jimmy Cooper is my biological father"

Marissa shook her head "How is that possible unless…no my dad would never cheat on my mom, he is better than that"

"I don't know much" Peyton told her "Except what I got from records and what I assume in my head"

"I'm listening" Marissa stated, her voice quivering

"Well, my birthday is November 8th and yours is?" Peyton asked

"December 21st" Marissa answered

Peyton nodded "My theory is that our father had a fling with my biological mother Ellie and then your mom became pregnant with you. I'm assuming that he never knew about me or maybe he did, I don't know, but anyways. My biological mother gave me up for adoption and about a year ago she came to find me because she was dieing of cancer. My adoptive mother died when I was nine and I got to know my biological mother a little bit before she passed. Then my adoptive father was lost at sea about four months ago and I figured that my biological father was all I had left, so I came looking" Peyton explained "Please don't hate me, I don't want to break up your family or anything I just want to know him, please don't hate me"

Marissa stared at Peyton "My parents broke up for about a month and then got back together not even a week later my mom got pregnant with me"

Peyton nodded "Marissa I'm sorry"

Marissa shook her head "You have nothing to be sorry about, this isn't your fault. We should go talk to him"

"I can't" Peyton told her

"I can't keep this secret from my…our father Peyton" Marissa told her "I'll go with you, we'll do it together"

Peyton raised her eyes to Marissa's "Really?"

Marissa smiled in response.

---

"Oh hi Isabelle" Marissa smiled as she and Peyton entered the house "Is dad home?"

"Yes, he's in his office" Isabelle answered eyeing Peyton

"Thank you" Marissa smiled, grabbing Peyton's arm and leading them down the hall.

As they reached the door, Peyton resisted "I'm not ready for this Marissa, I can't do this"

"He is an amazing man Peyton; we need to talk to him" Marissa smiled supportively "Besides the sooner we talk to him, the sooner we become real sisters"

Peyton smiled as Marissa opened the door and both girls walked into the office.

"Hey honey" Jimmy smiled "Is everything okay? Peyton right?"

Peyton was shocked that he'd remembered her name.

She nodded "Yeah"

Jimmy smiled as he turned his attention to Marissa.

"Daddy we need to talk" Marissa stated "Peyton told me…"

"I have to leave" Peyton stated, turning towards the door

"Peyton please" Jimmy's voice stopped her "Peyton Sawyer right?"

Peyton turned to look at Jimmy, her body trembling "How'd you know that?"

"You've grown up" Jimmy nodded "But your eyes are still the same"

"Dad, you know?" Marissa asked

Jimmy sighed "I know that Peyton is my daughter too"

"So you didn't want me either?" Peyton asked her voice full of regret, pain, and bitterness.

"It's complicated" Jimmy told her "Let me explain everything to you"

"That's okay" Peyton stated, turning to leave, but Marissa grabbed her arm.

"Just give him a chance Peyton" Marissa whispered

Peyton glanced at Jimmy before sitting down "Okay" she whispered

"I met your mom in LA, your biological mom that is, Ellie" Jimmy started "It was four days after Julie broke up with me and I was hurting. We had a fling and that was that, we got a hotel room, I woke up the next morning and she was gone. I got back together with Julie about three weeks later and then a week later she became pregnant with Marissa. We got married and Julie was due in a month when I received a phone call from Ellie, she told me to come to Charleston, North Carolina and she wouldn't give me a reason except it would change my life, so I did. I found out she had you, Peyton Elizabeth, your mom then told me she was giving you up for adoption, because she was sick with cancer. She told me she'd found a couple in Tree Hill who weren't able to conceive, The Sawyers. I had Julie at home who was very pregnant and I was young and stupid, so I signed the papers. I regretted it, but I thought it was for the best, I thought your mother was going to die right away. I found out about six months ago that she passed. I held you for about five minutes and then they took you from me and put you in the arms of Larry Sawyer. I'm sorry, I thought I was doing what was best for you, I'm sorry"

Peyton took a deep breath "What now?"

"I want to get to know you" Jimmy told her "You could move in here with us, after all your parents are...well they're gone"

"I can't just move in with you, I barely know you and what about your wife? My friends and I are here for another seven weeks, I" Peyton rambled

"Can I suggest something?" Jimmy wondered

"I guess" Peyton stated

Jimmy nodded "What if you and your friends, Peyton, Summer, and the guys take our RV on a road trip back to Tree Hill. They could help you pack and you guys could spend a few weeks there. Then you can come back here and live with us"

"Lucas and I are going to Berkeley in the fall" Peyton told him

"No way, so are Ryan and I" Marissa smiled

"You could come home with us on breaks, this could be your new home" Jimmy suggested

"My home is in Tree Hill, I don't know" Peyton sighed "Lucas is in Tree Hill"

"We can work it out Peyton. Just give it a chance, at least for a while. I promise you can take my private jet to see Lucas anytime you want or we can bring him to you anytime, just please think about it" Jimmy asked

Peyton nodded "I guess we could try it"

"Does this Lucas treat you good?" Jimmy smirked

"Dad" Marissa warned

"Sorry" Jimmy smiled "Too soon?"

Peyton let out a laugh "I guess we should get ready to go"

"Really?" Jimmy asked

Peyton nodded, a smile playing on her lips

Marissa raised her arms in excitement "Woo road trip!"

---

**Well what do you think? I love where this fic is going; I hope you all do too. Please, please review! Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	9. Watch Out World

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 9**

_Watch Out World_

"Lucas, Nathan, Brooke, Haley" Peyton yelled as she and Marissa walked into the penthouse later that afternoon "Get out here you guys"

"What's going on?" Lucas asked coming from his and Peyton's bedroom

"Where's the fire?" Haley asked as she and Nathan came from thier bedroom

"It better be freaking important because I was just about to get some" Nathan complained as Haley smacked him in the stomach.

Brooke came from her room "What is so important that it had to interrupt Sponge bob"

"You watch sponge bob?" Lucas asked with a smirk

"So" Brooke pouted and crossed her arms "It's cute"

Nathan couldn't help but laugh "It's a cartoon"

"Leave her alone" Haley told him "You watch the Simpson's"

"So does Lucas" Peyton added

"Last time I checked that was a cartoon too" Brooke smirked

"Yeah…" Nathan started

"But a cool cartoon" Lucas added

"Whatever guys" Peyton interrupted "I have huge news"

"Oh yeah" Haley paused "What?"

"I met my father" Peyton stated

She watched her four friends faces clouded over with shock and confusion. They all seemed to look at each other in a state of shock.

"So that means" Brooke asked

"Things are going to change, at least for the summer" Peyton told them

"What's going to change?" Lucas asked

"Well, we were kind of thinking road trip" Peyton told them

"Road trip?" Nathan asked "Where?"

"Back to Tree Hill" Peyton explained "In an RV"

"What RV?" Haley asked

"My father…er…our father, owns a motor home. He suggested we take a trip back to Tree Hill, pack Peyton's things and stay there for a few weeks then head back" Marissa explained

"Just the six of us?" Brooke asked

"And Ryan, Seth, Summer, and Luke if they want to of course" Marissa stated

"So" Lucas paused "Ten of us in an RV back to Tree Hill?"

Peyton nodded "It will be fun, dare to be adventurous Luke, please"

Lucas sighed "I guess I'm in"

Peyton smiled, turning her attention to Nathan, Haley, and Brooke.

"I'm in too" Haley smiled

Nathan let out a chuckle "Guess I'm spoken for"

Peyton smiled and eyed Brooke expectantly.

"Where will we all sleep?" Brooke asked

"Well, let me see" Marissa paused "The bedroom out back has bunk beds, each are doubles, so I guess four out back. Then the table turns into a double, that's two more, plus the couch turns into a double, that's two more and then the bunk over the driver and passenger seat is a double and that's two more, so there will be just enough room"

Brooke nodded "I'm in on one condition"

"What's that?" Peyton asked

"I want to share a bed with Luke" she wiggled her eye brows

Marissa laughed "Luke as in Newport Luke"

Brooke smiled "Yes Luke as in your ex Luke, did you think I meant my best friend's boyfriend"

Marissa smiled "I don't think Luke will have a problem with that, if he comes, which I'm sure he will"

Brooke smiled "Great, then I'm in"

Marissa smiled "Why don't you guys pack, I'll go inform the others and then head home to get the RV ready, we'll pick you up in say two hours"

Peyton nodded "Sounds goods"

Marissa smiled and headed to the door before turning around to face everyone "Watch out world"

Everyone laughed at her comment.

"Marissa" Peyton called as Marissa turned back around to face her new sister "Thanks, for everything, including the coffee"

Marissa laughed "Anytime"

Peyton nodded as Marissa left.

"Well, let's get started" Haley stated, clapping her hands "Only take the necessities I doubt there is a lot of closet space on that RV"

---

_Knock Knock_

"Come in" Ryan called as Marissa opened the door, letting herself into the pool house.

"Hey" Ryan smiled

"Hi" Marissa smiled "So, what's your plans for the next month?"

Ryan eyed her curiously "What does that mean?"

Marissa sat down on his bed and took a deep breath "I have a sister"

"I know" Ryan laughed

"I mean another, a half sister, I never knew about" Marissa told him

"Please explain" Ryan stated, clearly confused

Marissa spent the next few minutes explaining the whole story as Ryan stared at her in shock.

"So Peyton is a Cooper?" Ryan asked

Marissa nodded "Yes"

"Wow" Ryan paused "I guess that's cool"

Marissa nodded "I'm still in shock, anyways, that's why I'm here. We are taking my dad's RV across the country to Tree Hill, to pack up Peyton's things and bring her back here and then we're taking it from there"

"Who's going?" Ryan asked

"Everyone" Marissa told him "Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Haley, Nathan, and I just recruited Seth, Summer, and Luke, so are you in?"

"It's cool with Sandy and Kirsten?" Ryan asked

Marissa nodded "Yeah"

"Then I'm in" Ryan stated

Marissa smiled and wrapped her arms around Ryan whispering "Thank you" in his ear.

They pulled back and Ryan stared at Marissa.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ryan asked

Marissa sighed "Overwhelmed, but in a good way. Peyton's great"

Ryan nodded "I'm here if you need me, you know that"

Marissa stood up shaking her head "Don't say that"

"Marissa we're friends, that implies that I'm here for you" Ryan told her

Marissa sighed "When you're all sweet to me, it makes me want to…"

"Makes you want to what?" Ryan asked, coming to stand behind her

Marissa turned to face him "It makes me want to kiss you"

Ryan took a deep breath "Then kiss me"

"What?" Marissa asked and before she knew what was happening Ryan's lips were on hers. As his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her as close to him as possible. She deepened the kiss, afraid that when it ended he'd play it off as a moment of weakness.

They finally pulled away and when she stared into his sparkling blue eyes she knew that he couldn't play it of as a moment of weakness. The love between them seemed to grow with every obstacle they faced and overcame even if they'd broken up and gotten back together numerous times. They still loved each other more than anything and as she stared into his eyes it was obvious that that would never change. She'd never be able to love a man the way she loved Ryan and he'd never be able to love a girl the way he loved Marissa.

"We need to fight" he whispered

She stared at him confused "What do you mean?"

"I love you Marissa and you love me, but every time a problem comes along, we think breaking up will solve it and it doesn't. I vote we fight the problems together instead of running scared, I don't want to run anymore I just want to love you and be with you" Ryan told her

Marissa smiled, leaning in to place a kiss on his lips before pulling back "I'll fight until the day I die Ryan, as long as I have you by my side"

Ryan smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as physically possible.

---

"Climb on in" Marissa smiled as she opened the door of the RV in front of the hotel.

Brooke stared up at it "This thing is huge"

"I second that" Haley stated

"Girls" Nathan scoffed

Lucas laughed and walked on to the RV greeting Ryan, Seth, Summer, and Luke.

Once everyone was on the RV, the door was shut.

"Okay" Marissa paused "The bathroom is the small door right before the back bedroom, the fridge is stocked, games are in the closet, now the back bedroom has two double beds and two closets. Ryan, myself, Summer, Seth, and Luke put all our bags into one and you guys can have the other for your clothes, plus there is storage under the bed. We're giving Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, and Haley the back bedroom, you guys can fight over who gets top bunk"

"We do" Nathan called as Haley nodded

Lucas laughed "Fine by us, Peyton's hates heights"

Peyton nodded "I do"

Marissa laughed "Ryan and I are taking the double bed over the driver and passenger seat. Luke and Brooke get the couch folded down; Seth and Summer are taking the table folded down."

"Sounds sweet" Brooke stated

Marissa held up a small plastic card "I have strict instructions from my…me and Peyton's father to use this credit card for anything and everything, so whatever you need it's on our dad, got it. Plus every night we are to find a nice hotel, have a big dinner, and spend the night"

"Man Luke, send out the wedding invitations now" Nathan joked

Lucas laughed as did everyone else.

"Ryan is taking first driving shift, any questions?" Marissa wondered

Brooke raised her hand and Marissa smiled "Yes Brooke"

"Did you have sex?" Brooke asked

"Excuse me?" Marissa asked

"Sorry" Brooke smiled "You have the sex glow"

Marissa blushed as Ryan laughed.

"Brooke you can't ask her that" Peyton scolded

"Man she's good" Seth muttered "I'm sure she's right seeing as Marissa and Ryan are back together"

"I knew it" Brooke smiled

"Good for you" Lucas stated directing a smile towards Ryan and Marissa

"Yeah, congrats guys" Nathan added

Ryan smiled "Thanks"

With that he took his spot in the driver's seat with Seth in the passenger's seat.

"Let the road trip begin" Marissa yelled as they pulled away from the hotel.

---

**Well, what do you think? I'm such a die hard RyRissa fan, I had to put them back together, but if you guys have a problem with that say the word and I'll consider breaking them up again, but I'd really hate to. Anyways, please review because I feel like people aren't really interested in my fic at least that's how it seems with the decrease in reviews the last few chapters. If you guys aren't interested please tell me, I won't bother continuing. Thanks!**

**Britt**


	10. A Bump In The Road

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 10**

_A Bump In The Road_

"Full house" Peyton smirked as she laid her cards on the table and glanced across the table to Marissa and Ryan who sat in shock.

"Peyton wins again" Lucas smiled from his spot next to her at the table as he tossed his cards on to the table

"How can you, let alone anybody be this good at poker?" Ryan asked

"I'll let you in on a little secret Ryan, I'm not necessarily good at poker, I just have luck when I play poker" Peyton smirked

Ryan nodded "Good point"

"Point or not" Marissa stated "You have to give me some pointers"

Peyton laughed "I could try"

"Ugh" Brooke moaned from her spot on the couch on the other side of the RV

"Are you Brooking yourself under that blanket?" Peyton smirked

Lucas laughed softly as Ryan and Marissa stared on confused, smirks instantly coming to their faces once they realized what Peyton was talking about.

Brooke glared "I resent that P. Sawyer and just so you know I was moaning because I need to get off this damn RV and stretch my legs"

"If you need to stretch your legs just stand up and walk around" Lucas stated matter of factly

Brooke glared at Lucas "Fine I need fresh air"

"So open a window" Ryan smiled

Brooke sighed "Alright since everyone is a smart ass today how do you all suggest I satisfy my hunger and if anyone's answer is eat chips or other junk food in the RV I will seriously hurt you"

Marissa smiled and put her hands up in mock surrender "Hey Seth, Let's stop at the next decent place we come to, okay?"

"Okay" Seth replied from his spot in the driver's seat "The next exit is like eight miles away and I saw a sign theirs a Best Western right off that exit"

Marissa nodded "Sounds good"

"Anywhere to eat?" Brooke asked

"Duh" Summer smiled from the passenger's seat "You don't expect us to just starve all night do you?"

Brooke smiled "I like the way you think"

"Thanks" Summer smiled "Anyways there was a sign for an Olive Garden, I vote we dine there"

"What's Olive Garden?" Peyton asked

Summer, Marissa, and Ryan stared at Peyton in shock.

"You've never eaten at Olive Garden?" Peyton asked

"I've never even heard of it" Peyton told them

"I've heard of it" Lucas stated "But never actually eaten there, I don't think there is one around our area"

"Then it's settled" Marissa stated "Olive Garden it is"

"Sounds yummy" Brooke stated "They do have other things besides olive right, because I'm not a huge fan of olives"

Marissa stared at Brooke dumbfounded "That was a Summer question"

"I heard that Coop" Summer yelled

Lucas laughed "I think they have other things besides olives Brooke"

"Oh good" Brooke smiled

"Anyways" Peyton started "Where'd Nathan and Haley disappear to?"

Lucas let out a laugh "Haven't you heard the noise coming from the back room?"

Peyton shook her head "No"

Marissa laughed "It's the classic play loud music to dull out your moans, but it makes you think you can moan louder because the music is louder when in all reality to the outside world all we hear is loud music and muffled moans in the background"

Peyton laughed "In the words of Brooke Davis 'they're Naleying themselves' right Brooke?"

Brooke glared "You know what P. Sawyer; you put the itch in bitch"

Peyton smiled "Love you too Brooke"

Brooke smiled "For the love of god can we stop already"

"Hold your horses" Seth replied "Only another minute or so"

"Speaking of people MIA where did Luke disappear to?" Ryan asked

"Well if he's not out here, then…oh god, he must be watching Nathan and Haley" Brooke stated in disgust "That's just wrong"

"Or he could be in the shower" Marissa stated as Luke walked out of the small bathroom his hair still visibly wet

Brooke blushed "I didn't think of that"

---

"I am so full" Peyton moaned as she fell on to the couch of the RV

Lucas sat next to her "How have we never eaten in that place before? It was amazing"

"I thought I'd died and gone to heaven" Haley stated, sitting down at the table

"That wasn't because of the restaurant baby it was because of me" Nathan smirked, sitting down next to her

Haley slapped him playfully "Get over yourself or you just might find yourself sleeping on the floor tonight"

Seth sat down in the driver's seat "So the Best Western is right down the street, is everyone cool with spending the night there?"

Everyone nodded in agreement as Seth took off towards the hotel. A few minutes later they arrived at the hotel.

"Hey Peyton, want to go in and get the rooms while we pack up the bags and stuff?" Marissa asked

Peyton nodded "Sure"

"Great" Marissa smiled and handed her the credit card "Just sign Marissa Cooper"

Peyton nodded "Are you sure I won't get into any trouble for that?"

"Positive" Marissa nodded "Summer and I use to switch credit cards just for fun"

Peyton nodded "Okay, so how many rooms?"

Marissa glanced around "Three I guess. You, Lucas, Nathan and Haley in one. Ryan, Seth, Summer, and I in the other and Luke and Brooke can have their own room"

"Okay" Peyton stated and took off inside

"Spill girl" Summer ordered as soon as Peyton left

"Spill what?" Marissa smirked

"You obviously had Peyton go get the rooms for a reason" Summer told her

Marissa sighed "Fine but my intentions are honorable. She's never had a dad and I figured if she got to use his credit card or mine or whatever it might make her feel good. I mean I know money can't buy happiness, but I've got my heart set on things working out and keeping all you new guys around, I just want her to feel loved"

"That's really sweet Marissa" Lucas told her

Marissa shrugged her shoulders "She's my sister"

---

Peyton walked into the deserted hotel and looked around making her way up to the front desk where a tall, skinny, brunette boy about her age stood.

"Not very busy tonight huh?" Peyton smiled

The guy nodded "Nope, Bakersfield isn't exactly a resort town"

Peyton smiled "I can see that"

"What can I do for you?" the boy asked

"I need three rooms for the night" Peyton told him

The guy nodded "No problem, adjoining?"

"If possible" Peyton answered

"Okay" the guy stated while he swiped three sets of cards and handed them to her "Room's 209,211,213. They're right down the hall from the work out room, all have balconies. The pool, hot tub, and sauna are on this level room 101. Breakfast is served in the morning from five am to ten am. Check out's at eleven and that's it"

Peyton nodded "Okay"

The guy smiled "Cash or credit"

"Credit" Peyton answered handing the guy the card and he swiped it

Once the receipt printed up he handed it to her with a pen.

"How long are you in town for because I was thinking maybe we could you know…" the guy started

"Hey" Lucas stated walking up behind her and nodding his head to the guy in front of him "Hey man, how's it going?"

The guy glared at Lucas "Fine"

Peyton handed the guy the receipt as she turned to Lucas "Everything okay?"

"Fine" Lucas smiled kissing her forehead as the guy watched on, he glanced down at the receipt pulling off her copy and doing a double take on the signature.

"Marissa Cooper?" the guy asked

Peyton nodded "What about it?"

"You aren't Marissa Cooper" the guy told her

"How would you know?" Peyton asked

"Because I use to know Marissa Cooper and you most definitely aren't her" the guy stated

"Well Well Well" came Ryan's hard voice from behind Peyton and Lucas as he stared at the guy behind the counter "We meet again"

---

**Well, who is it? What did you think of this chapter? I had so much fun writing this chapter, I hope you all liked it. Please read and review, thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	11. The Devil Lives In Bakersfield

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 11**

_**The Devil Lives In Bakersfield**_

"Well, well, well" came Ryan's hard voice from behind Peyton and Lucas as he stared at the guy behind the counter "We meet again"

An evil smirk came to the guy's face "Hi Ryan"

Ryan continued to glare as Peyton and Lucas looked between the two as they glared at one another.

"Ryan" Seth whined "The bags are too heavy come help…Oh my lord"

"Seth" the guy acknowledged

Seth stared at him "Shouldn't you be in jail or something"

The guy smirked "Nope"

"Hey guys, we need a little help out…what is he doing here?" Luke stated once his eyes fell upon the guy behind the desk.

"Hello Luke" the guy smirked

"Don't 'Hello Luke' me you sick freak" Luke spat glaring at him

"Wow" Peyton noted "Everyone had the same reaction"

"Peyton" Lucas whispered almost as if a warning

"What's the deal?" Summer stated as she and Marissa entered the lobby

"Everyone get lost or something" Marissa laughed as she glanced around her eyes finally landing on the man behind the counter "Oh my…Oliver"

"Hi Marissa" Oliver smiled and then turned his attention to Peyton "I told you I knew you weren't Marissa Cooper"

"No, she isn't, but I gave her the card so there's no problem" Marissa stated, glaring at him.

"Everyone relax, jeez" Oliver stated

"He's right, let's just find another hotel" Ryan suggested

"But we already paid" Peyton told him

"No refunds" Oliver smirked

"Is that hotel policy or yours?" Summer seethed

Oliver smirked "Hotel policy, in this town we need all the guests we can get"

"Then they really shouldn't have you working here huh?" Luke smirked

Oliver glared at him "I don't remember you being this funny Luke"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Nathan asked as he walked into the lobby, his arm around Haley with Brooke right behind him.

"We're going to find a new hotel" Marissa stated

"What?" Brooke whined

"This is the only hotel in Bakersfield" Oliver stated

"We'll travel to the next town then" Ryan stated

"The closest hotel is about sixty miles down the freeway" Oliver told them

"He's got to be lying" Summer stated

"Yeah" Luke nodded "He's good at that"

"Look guys I know giving our history and everything…" Oliver started

"Please" Marissa scoffed "Save it Oliver, guy's we'll be fine the doors have locks. Peyton, you have the keys?"

Peyton handed her the cards and Marissa sorted through them.

"Okay, Seth, Summer, Ryan and I in room 211. Luke and Brooke you guys get room 213. Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, and Haley you guys can take 209, everyone cool with that?" Marissa rattled off

Everyone seemed to nod and Marissa handed out keys "Let's go"

Everyone headed back out to the RV to get their bags and Marissa turned back to Oliver.

"Nice seeing you Marissa" Oliver smiled

Marissa glared as Ryan put his arm around her and lead her out of the lobby.

---

"_It's okay so why don't you just put the gun down and we can talk about it" she suggested_

"No-no I can't you'll leave" he stated  


"_Oliver I have to go some time" she cried_

"What to him to him right. What about me huh?" he screamed

"You and I are friends we will always be-" Marissa cried  


"_Friends, friends Marissa I'm in love with you. How could you not know that, I've always been...your the one who gets me, the only one who gets me your the only thing in my life that I love" he screams, tears pouring down his face_

"Then why would you want to hurt me?" she cried

"I don't, I never would this isn't for you this is for me cause if you leave I will have nothing else to live for so you have to promise me you will not leave" he tells her

"Marissa, Marissa, Marissa" Ryan tried to wake her up

Marissa's eyes shot open, her hand immediately going to Ryan's face.

"It was just a bad dream baby" he whispered, his hand rubbing her cheek

"I hate him" she whispered

"Who do you hate?" Ryan asked

"Oliver" she whispered

"Was your dream about him?" Ryan asked

Marissa nodded "The night in the hotel with the gun"

Ryan sighed "He can't touch you Marissa; it's going to be okay"

"I think I'm going to go for a swim" Marissa suggested

"It's one am" Ryan told her

"Maybe I can drag Peyton along" Marissa suggested

Ryan sighed "And if she says no come back and get me, I'll go with you"

Marissa smiled "I love you"

"I love you too" Ryan smiled, kissing her forehead.

---

"Peyton" Marissa whispered as she kneeled next to the bed Peyton and Lucas were laying in "Peyton"

Peyton's eyes opened suddenly, her eyes settling on Marissa "Marissa?"

Marissa smiled "I could really use my sister right now"

Peyton stared at her confused before sitting up "What's going on?"

"I was going for a swim, want to join me?" Marissa asked

Peyton glanced to the clock "It's one am"

"If you don't want to" Marissa started

"No" Peyton interrupted before leaning over to Lucas "I'm going with Marissa, okay baby?"

"Mm" was Lucas' reply as Peyton laughed slightly and got up to change

"Thanks" Marissa smiled "I'll meet you in the hall in like five minutes"

Peyton nodded and watched Marissa disappear back into her room next door.

---

"Wow, the pool is so quiet, peaceful almost" Marissa smiled as the two girls walked into the pool area

"Well it is one in the morning" Peyton smirked as they set their towels down

Marissa sat down on the edge of the pool, putting her feet in as Peyton did the same.

"What's going on Marissa?" Peyton asked "Who was that guy today?"

Marissa sighed "He's a long story"

Peyton nodded "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry"

Marissa laughed "You aren't, I'm just saying how much sleep do you need tonight?"

Peyton laughed "None really"

Marissa smiled "I met Oliver in therapy"

"Therapy?" Peyton asked surprised

Marissa nodded "Three years ago, dad got into some financial troubles. He and my mom were on the outs and they almost got divorced. Anyways, I shoplifted because cash was tight and got caught, hence therapy"

"For shoplifting?" Peyton asked "I mean I know it's a crime, but therapy? Community service maybe"

Marissa laughed "Newport doesn't do community service Peyton, they send people to shrinks"

Peyton smiled "Okay then"

"Anyways, we became friends and everything was good. Then he started causing problems with Ryan and all of a sudden all my friends didn't trust him and were warning me about him. I thought they were all crazy. I basically picked to trust this guy over all my long time friends and Ryan, the man I loved. I was stupid and it all came to a head where he held me hostage in his hotel room, the police showed up and he, well I never found out what happened to him" Marissa explained "And then tonight, here he is"

Peyton smiled sympathetically "Intense"

"A little" Marissa laughed

Peyton sighed "At least we'll be out of here in like ten hours"

Marissa nodded "Yeah"

---

**Well, what'd you think? A thanks to Twiz Tv for the transcripts between Oliver and Marissa during her dream. Please review, I love reviews, I thrive on them, so please review! Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	12. A Little Younger Everyday

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 12**

_A Little Younger Everyday_

Ryan unlocked the door and walked into the hotel room, surveying it for anything they might've left behind.

"Hey Marissa, you ready to go?" Ryan asked her through the door

"Almost" she answered from inside the bathroom

A minute later the door opened revealing her in a jean mini skirt and a baby blue tank top.

"Hey gorgeous" Ryan smiled wrapping his arms around her waist

Marissa smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly before pulling back so she could look into his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" she asked him

Ryan smirked "A little, but you could remind me"

Marissa smirked and leaned in, placing a sweet kiss on his lips. She pulled back and he smiled at her.

"I love you too" he whispered

"I know" she smirked "I mean who couldn't love me"

Ryan let out a laugh "A beautiful moment and then that"

"Who's the girl here? Me or you?" Marissa teased

"Oh" Ryan smirked "You want to play that game huh?"

Marissa smirked "Maybe I do"

Ryan nodded "You'd better run then"

Marissa smirked at him and then took off running out of the room. Ryan took off after her, turning back for a split second to grab the key off the night stand and then taking off after his girlfriend.

---

Marissa ran down the hallway and came to a complete stop when she bumped into Lucas.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to run in hallways?" he smirked

"My mother taught me a lot of things, that isn't one of them" Marissa laughed "Ryan's after me"

"After you?" Lucas asked

Marissa laughed "We were joking around"

Ryan rounded the corner pulling Marissa into his arms "Gotcha"

"Not fair" Marissa whined "Lucas interrupted me"

Lucas laughed "You two act like you're five"

Ryan wiggled his eye brows "It's fun you should try it sometime"

"Okay" Lucas smirked, smacking Ryan on the shoulder "Tag you're it"

Marissa and Ryan glanced at each other with a smirk as Lucas took off down the hallway. The soon ran after him. The three friends finally came to a stop in the lobby when they bumped into Peyton.

"What's going on guys?" Peyton smirked

"We were playing tag" Lucas smirked, out of breath

Peyton laughed "What are you six?"

Ryan let out a laugh "Five actually"

Marissa smiled "It's fun to pretend you're five again"

Lucas nodded taking the key from Ryan's hand "I'll go give these to that kid at the front desk"

"Thanks man" Ryan stated, wrapping his arm around Marissa's waist and leading them outside.

Peyton wrapped her arms protectively around Lucas' waist as they walked up to the front desk.

"Did you have fun?" Peyton asked

Lucas nodded "A blast, how about you?"

"So far so good" Peyton smiled as they came to the front desk

Lucas handed the boy from yesterday, named Oliver the three sets of keys.

"Have a good day" Oliver smiled slightly

Lucas nodded "Yeah, Thanks man"

With his arm wrapped protectively around Peyton the two turned from the front desk and headed out the RV. Once outside they found Marissa, Ryan, Seth, Summer, Nathan and Haley hanging around outside.

"Ready?" Summer asked

Peyton nodded "Good to go"

"So whose got next shift?" Seth asked

"I'll drive" Lucas offered

"Awesome" Seth replied "Let's get this show on the road then"

Haley being closest to the door, pulled it open and walked up the few stairs, Nathan and everyone else close behind. Once inside the RV everyone seemed to stare at one another when moaning rang out through out the RV.

"What's that?" Summer asked in a hushed whispered

Nathan headed toward the back bedroom, sliding the door open. Up on the top bunk were Brooke and Luke in their birthday suits, having sex.

"Ew gross" Nathan stated

Luke and Brooke looked down at their friends, instantly blushing.

"Ew guys, that's our bed" Haley whined

Everyone else seemed to bust out laughing as they left the room so the couple could get dressed.

---

"The rain is really starting to come down hard now" Lucas sighed from his spot in the driver's seat.

Marissa sat in the passenger's seat "I think we should stop at the next hotel or what not, it can't be safe driving in this downpour. Especially since none of us are used to driving this big rig"

"It's only three o'clock though" Seth whined "That wastes like three precious driving hours"

Marissa looked back at Seth "Why are you in such a rush?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders "I'm not"

"Yeah Coop, you know Seth just likes to bitch" Summer smirked

"I think you do enough of that for the both of us baby" Seth smiled

Summer stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend "Hush you"

"Anyways" Marissa smiled "There that sign, it said hotel"

"No it was for a camping ground and McDonalds" Lucas corrected her

"Oh" Marissa sighed and then turned back to face everyone else "How does everyone feel about McDonalds for dinner and then just spending the night at a camp site?"

"Whatever" Peyton answered "Sounds fine"

Brooke nodded "Yeah, that's fine I could go for a big Mac"

Haley laughed "Brooke like you've ever eaten a big Mac"

Nathan shook his head "Well you know Hales, neither have you?"

Haley sighed "Have too"

"That was convincing" Luke laughed

"Stop it guys" Summer stated "Us girls aren't big enough to stuff a big Mac down, but a cheeseburger, hell yeah"

"I love chicken nuggets" Seth added

"My boyfriend" Summer smiled "A ten year old"

Ryan laughed "Let's please not get back to that"

Marissa, Peyton, and Lucas laughed knowing what he was referring too.

---

"Okay" Marissa stated from her spot on the couch sandwiched in between Ryan and Luke as they ate their dinner "I'm bored"

"Me too" Summer sighed as she sat at the table, Seth next to her, and Nathan and Haley sitting across from them all eating their dinner.

"Maybe we should just hit the sack early" Brooke suggested from her spot on the floor

"You'd like that huh" Peyton smirked, sitting next to her on the floor "A little Luke on Brooke action"

The whole RV erupted in laughed.

"How about a game?" Lucas suggested, taking a bite of his burger as he sat in the passenger seat, but had it facing everyone

"Like what?" Nathan asked

"Truth or dare" he smirked

"That could be dangerous" Ryan laughed

"I know" Lucas nodded

"I'm in" Nathan stated "What about everyone else? Are you in or out?"

---

**Well, what did you think? Please review and give me some ideas of truths or dares, you may just see it in the story. I love feedback and suggestions so send some my way okay. Expect the next chapter out by this time next week at the latest. Thanks so much and please review!**

**Britt**


	13. All In

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Life has been really hectic lately, therefore I apologize for the delay in this fic and my other's but I'm back now and I promise to have all my fics updated within the next couple of days. Thanks again!

**Chapter 13**

_**All In**_

"I'm in" Nathan stated "What about everyone else? Are you in or out?"

"I'm in" Summer stated

"Yeah, me too" Seth added

"I'll play" Ryan stated

"I'm game" Marissa smiled

"If Nathan's playing I guess I will" Haley smiled pretending as if she didn't want to play

"I'm always up for truth or dare" Luke informed them "Count me in"

"Yeah I'm game too" Brooke added

Lucas looked towards his girlfriend "Peyt?"

Peyton sighed "I don't know, I don't exactly have the best track records with these types of games"

Lucas smiled "None of us do, come on babe, play"

Peyton smirked "Okay, whose first?"

"Well since it Lucas' idea, he can go first" Nathan suggested

Lucas smiled "Thanks bro, okay, who will be my first victim? Haley…Truth or dare?"

Haley smirked "Truth"

"Wimp" Lucas teased "Okay, everyone is dieing to know, who said 'I love you' first?"

Haley started laughing "If I answered that, Nathan might just murder me"

Peyton laughed "I think you just did Hales"

The whole RV erupted with laughed.

"I believe it's now my turn" Haley smirked

Lucas nodded "Your up Hales, make me proud"

Haley stuck her tongue out at her best friend before turning to Peyton and smiling deviously.

"Peyton, truth or dare?" Haley started

"Uh…truth" Peyton answered

"Whose the wimp now?" Haley smirked glancing at Lucas before turning her attention back to Peyton "Anyways, truth, okay, the night you and Lucas had a blow out at Marissa's party, what was that about?"

Peyton blushed "Honestly, I don't remember, but I know I made a fool out of my self"

"Okay" Haley smiled "Your turn"

Peyton looked around, her eyes landing on her former boyfriend "Nate, your turn"

Nathan nodded "I'm ready"

"Good" Peyton smirked "Truth or dare?"

"I'm not a wimp, dare" Nathan answered

Peyton smiled evilly "Okay, I dare you to strip off all your clothes and walk around the RV naked"

Nathan laughed "I could get arrested for that"

"Wouldn't be the first time" Peyton teased

"I thought you weren't a wimp" Lucas edged on

Nathan stood up "Fine" with that he removed his shirt and shorts standing before the group in only his boxers. He headed towards the door.

"Uh-uh" Peyton stated "Naked, no boxers Nate"

"I didn't think the whole RV wanted to see my tool. I planned on slipping them off once outside" Nathan stated "But if you really want to see Peyton, I guess I could…"

"Do it outside Nathan" Lucas interrupted

Nathan nodded towards his brother "No problem"

With that he opened the door and shut it. Slipping his boxers off, he began his walk around the RV looking out for any bystanders. He finally rounded the front of the RV and looked to the ground by the door for his boxers 'What the heck?' he wondered 'Where'd they go?'

He grabbed the handle on the door, locked. Those no good little jerks, they'd locked him out and took his boxers.

"Come on guys" he yelled banging on the door

"Part two, survive the night like a caveman, no food, no warm bed, no clothes" Peyton yelled

He could hear everyone laughing before the door opened and Haley stood before him with a towel. He wrapped the towel around himself before disappearing into the back room to get changed.

"We were just joking" Haley yelled, laughter still erupting from everyone in the RV.

"Yeah, yeah" Nathan stated once he emerged a minute later, fully clothed "I believe it's now my turn"

Lucas nodded "You're up, whose your victim?"

Nathan turned his attention to Luke "Luke, none of us from Tree Hill know you too well, so truth or dare?"

Luke smirked "I'm a wimp, I'll admit it, truth"

Nathan laughed "Okay, what's the worst thing you've ever done?"

Luke laughed "Too many to list"

"The worst" Nathan stated

Luke nodded "Slept with my ex-girlfriend's mother, more than once"

Nathan started laughing "No way, you did it with your ex's mom"

Luke laughed "If you only knew this woman"

"Enough" Marissa laughed

Brooke smiled "You are a dirty man Luke Ward, I love it"

Ryan laughed "Okay let's continue guys"

Nathan laughed "I just can't believe you did your ex's mom, man that's topped even some of the shitty things I've done"

Marissa laughed "I guess everyone might as well know, I'm the ex and the mother was mine, hence the reason I hate her"

The RV quieted real fast.

Marissa smiled "It's fine guys, it was years ago, it's cool to laugh about it now. Luke was a hurting teenage boy, it's not my fault my mom was horny and in a baby kind of mood"

The whole RV erupted with laughter once again

Luke smiled "I believe it's my turn"

Lucas nodded "Yupp, who are you picking?"

Luke glanced around the RV his eyes falling on Summer "Summer, truth or dare?"

Summer sighed "Truth"

"What's your weirdest kiss?" Luke asked

Summer laughed "That's easy, Cohen and I's Spiderman kiss"

Luke eyed her curiously "Details"

Summer smiled "Sorry you asked what my weirdest kiss was, you never said anything about details"

Luke laughed "Fine, you're up"

Summer smirked and turned her attention to her best friend "Coop, truth or dare?"

Marissa paused "Truth"

Summer nodded "Why did you and Ryan get back together?"

"What kind of question is that?" Marissa asked

"Don't get defensive, you just never elaborated on the reason and I was curious" Summer stated

Marissa sighed "We love each other, we're trying again, end of story"

Summer smiled "That's sweet"

Marissa blushed and turned her attention to Seth "Seth, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Seth answered bravely

"Wow Seth" Ryan stated clearly impressed "I'm impressed"

Seth shrugged his shoulders "We can't all be wimps, besides no one needs to know the intimate details surrounding Summer and I's relationship"

Marissa laughed "Okay, so dare, hmm, I dare you to tell us all about your sailing adventure when Ryan took off and you left Summer here to rot"

Seth glared at his friend "Ryan was my best friend, I felt like I couldn't do anything without him, pathetic I know, but whatever. I messed up, went sailing and ended up in Seattle. End of story"

Marissa smiled "Good enough, your turn"

Seth turned his attention to Lucas "Lucas, truth or dare"

Lucas sighed "Dare"

"Okay" Seth smirked "I've always had this fantasy about sisters and now you my friend can make it come true"

Lucas eyed Seth "Explain please"

Seth smirked "Kiss Peyton then Marissa"

"What?" Lucas asked

"Yeah" Marissa interrupted "I second that, no offense Luke"

"Seth you're sick" Ryan stated

Seth laughed "Some one had to give a juicy dare"

Lucas smirked "Fine"

He then proceeded to turn to his girlfriend and give her a gentle kiss on the lips, before crawling over to Marissa and placing a kiss on her cheek "Done" he smirked

Marissa and Peyton laughed as everyone joined in.

"That's cheating" Seth whined

"You never specified where the kiss had to be" Lucas smirked

Seth pouted "Whatever, your turn"

Lucas nodded "Ryan truth or dare?"

Peyton whispered something in Lucas' ear and he looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked his girlfriend

Peyton pouted "Please"

Lucas sighed "Fine" He turned his attention back to Ryan "Give your girlfriend a kiss"

"How sweet" Brooke cooed

Ryan let out a laugh as he turned his head and kissed Marissa gently on the lips.

"Very nice" Peyton approved

The whole RV started laughing as the game continued on. An hour later everyone headed to bed for the night.

---

**Well, what'd you think? Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. Thanks so much everyone!**

**Britt**


	14. We Are So Not In Cali Anymore

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! I'm sure everyone is wondering where I've been, well the answer would be doing homework. I started school a few weeks back and my workload this semester is extremely heavy. Becoming a lawyer isn't easy after all, to top it off I needed one more extracurricular activity to be eligible for Valedictorian when I graduate so I joined the CJC which is the criminal justice club and that club meets two afternoons a week for an hour. Unfortunately my time is limited and on the weekends what little time I do have to myself I spend with my fiancée. I will be slowly working towards updating all three of my fics, unfortunately I'm not sure how often that'll be. Hopefully every two weeks or hopefully every week, but we'll have to play it by ear, or in this case homework, LOL! Anyways, thanks for being patient and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 14**

_**We Are So Not In Cali Anymore**_

"Careful" Brooke screeched "Slow down, it's slippery"

"I've got it under control" Lucas told her

Marissa opened her eyes and smiled at her boyfriend who was sleeping next to her peacefully. Placing a kiss on his forehead she proceeded to climb down off of her bunk, coming face to face with Brooke and the darkness.

"It's dark" Marissa stated

Brooke nodded "We drove right into a snowstorm, nice going Luke"

Lucas shook his head

"So this is what snow looks like?" Marissa questioned

Brooke looked at her as if she's crazy before it finally dawned on her "Oh right, you live in Cali"

Marissa laughed "I was kidding, I've seen snow before Brooke"

Brooke nodded "Right"

"What time is it?" Marissa questioned

Lucas glanced down at the clock before replying "Ten past nine am, speaking of time would someone go wake Nate it's ten minutes past his turn"

"I'll brave the room" Brooke smirked before disappearing into the back of the RV

Marissa took the passengers seat and stared out into the white covered roads.

"Is this really safe to be driving through?" she asked

Lucas shrugged his shoulders "It's always dangerous to drive in snow"

Marissa nodded "Do you guys get a lot of snow in North Carolina?"

"God no" Lucas answered "Not like this, but we've seen snow, some years more than others"

"Where are we exactly?" Marissa asked

"Uh we entered into Wisconsin about two hours ago and we should be entering Illinois in a couple hours, we're about three quarters of the way there" Lucas explained

"I can't wait to see your city" Marissa stated

"It's nothing all that exciting" Nate muttered emerging from the back of the RV "Believe me"

"Tree Hill isn't that bad Nate" Lucas laughed as he pulled the rig over to the side of the road

Nathan nodded "Yeah you only want to try and avoid about ninety percent of the population"

Marissa laughed as the two brothers switched positions.

"Well, good night" Lucas stated

Nathan laughed "Have fun"

"Don't kill us huh Nate?" Lucas joked as he disappeared out back.

"You and Luke are close huh?" Marissa asked

Nathan nodded "Yeah, it never used to be that way"

Marissa nodded "I've heard stories"

Nathan smiled "I'm sure you have"

"I hope Peyton and I are as comfortable with one another in the future, like you and Luke" Marissa smiled

"You will be" Nathan told her "Peyton can be well Peytonish at times, but she's really an awesome girl and she'd do anything for anybody. It only took Luke and I a little over a year to get close as long as you work on building your relationship"

"Peyton seems like a really cool girl" Marissa stated

"Eh" Nathan smirked "She has her moments"

Marissa laughed

---

"What is this?" Lucas asked as he glanced up at the upper bunk to find Haley, Peyton, and Brooke all cuddled together talking and laughing.

"Girl time" Haley smiled

"That means get out" Brooke smirked

"Their just kidding babe" Peyton smiled "You can have the bottom bunk"

Lucas whined "Who knows what Haley and Nathan have done to those sheets?"

Haley scoffed "I can assure you Luke, they're clean"

"Fine" Lucas stated, falling on to the bed and shutting his eyes, his eyes immediately popping open as the girls began to chatter again.

"I'm late" Haley confessed

"Well did you ever not use, well you know?" Brooke asked

"No, I'm on the pill, but my period is usually late a few days anyways" Haley stated

"That's it" Lucas popped up "I'll be on the floor if you need me, the floor in the kitchenette area that is"

Lucas opened the door to the bedroom and shut it behind him. Nathan and Marissa were still talking up front. Seth and Summer were cuddled up on the couch bed. Luke was sprawled out over the table bed, he couldn't even imagine how Brooke fit with him. He walked up to Marissa and Nathan and sighed.

Marissa looked at him and smiled "I thought you went to bed"

Lucas moaned "Peyton, Brooke, and Haley are discussing feminine things up on the top bunk and I'm not exactly sure how clean Nathan and Haley's sheets are"

"I heard that" Nathan stated

Marissa scrunched up her nose "Tough break, why don't you go bunk in with Ryan? That bed up there is huge and he just curls up into a little ball on the inside, theirs plenty of room for you"

"Do you think he'll care?" Lucas asked

Marissa shook her head "Nope"

Lucas nodded and climbed up the ladder, reaching over and shaking Ryan slightly. Ryan popped his head up and looked at him.

"Hey man" Lucas stated "Do you mind if I bunk in with you? The girls took over the back room"

Ryan laughed slightly "No problem"

He grabbed a pillow from down at his feet and gave it to him.

"Thanks man" Lucas stated as he laid down and drifted off to sleep.

---

"Can you read what that sign says up ahead?" Nathan asked

Marissa squinted to see through the slushy snow falling from the sky "Not really, why is it time to turn off this freeway soon?"

"Yeah, like another mile or two, but I need to see the signs to know where to turn" Nathan told her

"I don't even know how you read that GPS thingy" Marissa stated "It's all mumbo jumbo to me"

"I guess it's a guy thing" Nathan smirked

Marissa sighed "I walked right into that one"

Nathan laughed "It's okay, Haley does it all the time"

Marissa laughed "I guess I'm not a total loser then"

Nathan laughed "No, not a total"

"Woo" Haley screeched from inside the back bedroom

Marissa turned and stared at the door "I wonder what that was about"

"Just girls being girls" Nathan stated staring intently at the road

Marissa nudged him slightly "Is that an insult?"

"Let's see when girl's use the phrase 'boys will be boys' is it considered an insult?" Nathan smiled

Marissa nodded "Yeah"

"The cookie crumbles both ways girlie" Nathan smirked

Marissa pouted "Don't call me girlie and read your own signs" with that she stormed off into the back bedroom, going to see the other girls as Nathan laughed.

---

Marissa entered the back bedroom shutting the door firmly, a smile coming to her face.

"Everything okay?" Peyton asked

Marissa smiled "Fine, just giving Nathan a hard time"

Haley smirked "It's so easy giving Nathan a hard time, sometimes I swear he is a natural blonde"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Peyton asked crossing her arms "That blondes are dumb or something"

"No" Haley stated "Just that it's a known fact that blondes aren't the smartest tools in the shed"

Peyton scoffed glancing toward Marissa "Aren't you offended?"

Marissa smiled "I'm not naturally a blonde"

"Oh" Haley stated "I didn't mean you were dumb P, everyone knows that doesn't relate to you besides your not a natural blonde anyways"

Peyton laughed "It's cool Hales"

"What are we talking about again?" Brooke interrupted

Marissa, Peyton, and Haley busted out laughing.

"Raise your hand if you think Brooke was blonde in another life?"

---

**What'd you think? Please read and review and once again I apologize for the delay in this fic and all my other's. Thanks again!**

**Britt**


	15. Welcome To Our World

Authors Note: Hey All, I know, I know it's been forever, but I'm trying the best I can here. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review. Thanks so much!

**Chapter 15**

_**Welcome To Our World**_

"Oh my god" Brooke screeched shaking Luke's shoulder slightly as they passed the 'Welcome to North Carolina'

Peyton ran to the front of the bus "How much longer Luke?"

Luke glanced down at the GPS system and studied it for a moment "I'd say like twenty minutes, give or take a few"

"Are you seriously in a rush to get back to Tree Hill?" Nathan asked from his spot on the couch

"Not everyone hates it as much as you Nate" Peyton smiled

"Yeah" Lucas agreed "Some of us miss our parents or should I say parent"

Nathan smiled "Yeah, I miss my parent too I guess. Mom's cool"

Lucas had to laugh, neither one wanted anything to do with their bastard of a father, unfortunately he hadn't gotten the memo yet and was still trying to bribe them for all his mistakes, by spoiling them rotten.

Lucas turned his attention to Peyton who had gotten quiet all of a sudden. She started walking towards the bathroom and she went inside. Lucas thought about it for a minute before following her in. He wasn't surprised when he found her just staring at herself in the mirror. She glanced at him for minute before looking back at her reflection.

"What's the matter?" Lucas asked

Peyton sighed "I don't know, I guess I'm scared"

"Why?" he questioned "Everything is falling into place isn't it"

Peyton nodded slowly "I've been thinking"

"That can never be good" Lucas smirked

Peyton smiled "Lucas I'm serious"

He smiled "I know, I'm sorry, go ahead"

"Like I was saying, I've been thinking and well maybe I should sell the house" Peyton told him

He stared at her for a minute "Are you sure? You grew up there Peyt, you love that house"

"I know" she sighed "But I wouldn't want to raise my family there or anything, because as many good memories that there are, there are way too many bad ones, plus we could use the money to start our lives in California"

"Peyton" Lucas paused "Your dad left you this house and everything he had in the bank which was about eight grand, this house means a lot to you and now you have Jimmy who seems like he really wants to support you and well Dan just won't take no for an answer when it comes to giving me money, even though I guess I am entitled to it, but whatever, just don't worry about us"

"We could always keep the house for when we come home" Peyton suggested

Lucas nodded "But if you want to sell it we can also stay with my mom, I live there now and we have a spare room, she'd be totally fine with it. Just think about it Peyton, it's a huge deal"

"I know" she sighed "Something tells me selling it is the right thing to do, just letting go, starting fresh"

"Whatever you decide baby, I'm right here by your side" Lucas smiled

Peyton smiled at him "I love you"

Lucas smiled "I love you too"

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to face Tree Hill again" Peyton sighed

Lucas locked her hand within his "You don't ever have to be ready, at least alone, we can just do it together okay"

Peyton smiled "I like that plan"

Lucas leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on her lips "Me too"

---

"Now entering Tree Hill" Haley read aloud as the city sites passed them by.

"Take your second left and then your first right" Nathan suggested

"Where are we staying?" Summer asked

"At my place" Peyton answered "I mean I have five bedrooms, Summer and Seth can have one, Marissa and Ryan can have one, Luke can have one, Lucas will be staying at his own house as will Nathan, Haley, and Brooke, then there's my room and my dad's room. Okay?"

They pulled up to a big white house as Marissa replied "Sounds good"

"This is me" Haley stated as she and Nathan got off the bus "We'll see you later"

Peyton nodded "Remember we're all going to dinner at Cesario's around seven and tell your parents your spending the night at my house, okay?"

Nathan nodded "We'll meet you there at seven"

"Okay Luke just take your next right and follow it all the way to the end and we'll hit Brooke's house" Lucas directed

Before long the RV came to a stop in front of Brooke's brick house.

"Wow, it look's like it's changed" Brooke stated

"Believe me it hasn't" Lucas smirked

Brooke got off "Luke you staying with me?"

"Depends are your parents around?" he asked

"Nope, off yachting in Fiji just the two housekeepers" Brooke stated

"I'm in" Luke stated jumping out of the driver's seat as Lucas took over

"Remember Cesario's at seven guys and then a huge sleepover at my place" Peyton reminded them

"See you then" Luke waved as Lucas started the RV took off toward Peyton's.

Five minutes later they pulled up to a large, white house and Lucas turned to find Peyton staring off into space.

"You okay?" he asked

Peyton nodded "I think so"

"Is this the place?" Ryan asked

"This is it" Peyton nodded

"Looks nice" Seth stated "It's no OC house, but it's nice looks homey"

"Excuse my boyfriend" Summer apologized, he doesn't mean to come off as a pompous, rich, snobby jerk he just does"

Peyton smiled "No big deal"

"I am not a pompous, rich, snobby jerk, I mean I am rich, but I am so not pompous, snobby, or jerky, I just say stupid, pointless things sometimes, but…" Seth rambled

"Shut up Seth" Ryan interrupted

"Let's go" Peyton suggested as the six got off the bus and entered the house. They all stood in the foyer and looked around aimlessly.

Lucas glanced at Peyton before turning to Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer.

"Well there is one bedroom down here, I guess Luke can have it seeing he's not here, so he gets last dibs and the two guest rooms upstairs are much nicer. So up the stairs, first door on the right is Peyton's dad's room and second door on the right is Peyton's room, therefore the two rooms on the left are the two guest bedrooms, you fight each other for them" Lucas explained

Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer took off upstairs, their bags lagging behind them as Lucas turned to his girlfriend who was now staring at a picture she'd picked up off the table in the foyer.

"Peyton?" Lucas asked "Is this too much at once? Your sister being in this house, everyone else, because if it is, it's okay you know. You didn't lose your dad that long ago, maybe you need more time"

"No" Peyton whispered "I don't need time Lucas, I need him"

"Peyton" Lucas whispered

"It's not fair Lucas, it's just not fair you know" Peyton stated "I miss him so much, I miss her so much, I miss Ellie. Jimmy is all I have left and I barely know him"

"You have me Peyton, you have Brooke, Hales, Nathan, Your sister, our new friends and him. I know you feel like you've been dealt a rotten hand and you have, but try and look at the positive things, you have a friends circle people would kill for and you do have another dad even if you barely know him" Lucas stated

Peyton nodded "I know"

"Are you sure about this Peyton?" Lucas asked

Peyton nodded "I think I am, finally, about everything"

"Everything?" Lucas questioned

Peyton smiled "I think I should sell the house Lucas"

Lucas nodded "If it's what you want"

Peyton shook her head "I don't want to sell the house Lucas. I want my dad back, I want my mom back, and I want Ellie back, but that can't happen. So, I need to sell the house, let go and give my…Jimmy a chance"

Lucas nodded "Whatever you want hon."

"God I wish you'd stop saying that" Peyton stated somewhat frustrated

"Don't get mad at me here, I'm just trying to be supportive. I don't want to sway your decision, because it isn't mine to make Peyton, it's yours" Lucas told her

Peyton sighed "I know and the only reason I'm getting mad is because I really don't know what to do, so I wish you could just help me and I know you can't, but I just I don't know what I should do Lucas"

Lucas nodded "Maybe you need to sleep on it"

"I guess" she sighed

Lucas nodded and pulled her into his arms "Whatever you decide babe, as long as it's right for you, it's right for me. I love you"

Peyton smiled "You have no idea how much I love you Lucas"

"I think I have a small idea" she smirked

"Want to take a nap before dinner?" Lucas smirked

"A nap" she stated with air quotes while smirking at him "Right"

Lucas laughed "Did you think I was implying otherwise?"

Peyton smiled "Well if you weren't then a plain old nap is fine"

Lucas smirked "But why have a plain, old nap when you could have a nap in air quotes"

"You read my mind" Peyton smirked

"Oh yeah" Lucas smiled "So now you should read mine, what am I thinking?"

Peyton stared at him for a minute "Race you upstairs"

With that she took off and he hurried after her.

---

**I apologize once again for the delay. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review. You guys rock, thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	16. Home, Sweet Home

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! I'm back with a new chapter and I know it's been a couple weeks since the last update and I apologize, but I am extremely busy and trying my hardest to update for all my readers. Just for being patient I made it a whole page longer, to show you my appreciation. Thanks so much for hanging with me, you guys rocks!

**Chapter 16**

_Home, Sweet Home_

"Come on Seth, we're going to be late" Summer called up the stairs

"I'm coming just finishing up" Seth called

Summer shook her head "Well hurry"

"He takes longer than Nate to get ready" Lucas laughed

Peyton smiled "Don't pick on your brother"

"Come on Seth" Ryan groaned

Seth came walking down the stairs "Does my hair have enough of a lift, because if it doesn't I could just put a tad more gel in and I think I'd be…"

"It's fine" Marissa stated

"Cohen you look fine" Summer told him

"Are you sure?" Seth asked

"Come on man, you're worse than a girl" Ryan stated, instantly regretting his words when he received a death glare from all three women in the room, including his girlfriend "I mean that in the best way"

"Yeah, yeah" Marissa stated

"All right, let's go" Lucas stated, holding the door open for everyone and then allowing Peyton to lock it behind them.

"Whose Infiniti?" Ryan asked

"Mine" Lucas answered "Our father is constantly trying to buy me and Nate"

"Sounds like my mother" Marissa answered with a laugh

Lucas got into the driver's seat, while Peyton climbed into the passenger's seat. Seth, Summer, Ryan, and Marissa all loaded into the back of the expensive SUV.

"Man and I thought the Cohen's Land Rover was nice" Ryan stated

"Hey Luke, are you aware that there's a television back here?" Seth asked

"I think he knows what's in his own car Cohen" Summer sighed

"Technically it's a sport utility vehicle, Roberts darling" Seth smiled

Lucas laughed "I'm aware of the television Seth, but thanks"

"No problem" Seth stated

"So where is this Cesario's, I'm starving" Marissa stated

"It's right around the corner" Peyton told her "The food is to die for"

"I personally would never die for food, but that's just me" Seth stated

"Please Cohen, you're telling me you wouldn't die for a stack of blueberry pancakes from the shack?" Summer asked

"That's not food Summer, it's heaven" Seth stated

Marissa laughed "Whatever, oh there it is, YAY!"

Lucas pulled into a spot as they loaded out of the SUV coming face to face with a not so friendly red head wearing an evil smirk known as Rachel, by her side was her sidekick of the week, also known as Michaela.

"Well if it isn't the lost girl and her trusty dog?" Rachel smirked "And what's this you brought back some friend's from never, never land"

"Well if it isn't the fireball bitch and her latest best friend forever of the week" Peyton threw back

Rachel sighed "Gee Peyton, always with the comebacks"

"Well maybe if you didn't spit fire every time your mouth opened I wouldn't have to burn you with my comebacks" Peyton stated

"Ouch" Rachel mocked hurt, turning her attention to Lucas her smirk turning into a flirtatious smile "Hey Luke"

"Back off" Peyton stated "Go find your own man, but wait that may be kind of hard seeing as you've already screwed every guy under the age of thirty in Tree Hill. Guess you'll have to move on up to the forties or go back for seconds"

"Oh your right" Rachel pouted "Hold old is your dad Luke?"

"You're a pig" Peyton stated

"Oh wait" Rachel smirked "How old is your dad Peyton? Oops that's right he's dead huh?"

"You bitch" Peyton stated as Lucas grabbed her arm

"She's not worth it Peyton" Lucas stated

Peyton pulled her arm out of his grasp and entered the restaurant.

"You'd better follow, we wouldn't want you to get into trouble" Rachel smirked

"Why do you have to be such a bitch Rachel?" Lucas asked "She never did anything to you"

"She got you didn't she?" Rachel stated, stone-faced

Lucas shook his head "I loved Peyton long before you ever darkened Tree's Hill's door step, so get over yourself"

Lucas walked passed her as Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer followed. They found Peyton sitting on the bench along the wall.

"Why don't you guys get the table, table for…10" Lucas suggested

The four nodded and headed to the hostess' post. Lucas walked over and took a seat next to Peyton.

"Why do you let her get to you?" he asked "She's a miserable bitch Peyt"

"I know" Peyton sighed "Do you think she's pretty?"

Lucas laughed, putting his finger under her chin and raising it upward so that she looked into his eyes "I think you're beautiful"

"That's why she gets to me Luke" Peyton whispered "Because she wants you and I don't know what I'd ever do if she got you"

Lucas sighed "Peyton she is a fire breathing dragon, you are my blonde haired angel. I love you, you mean everything to me and that will never change. She can never get me, because I'm not up for grabs, I haven't been for a long time now. You hold my heart in your hand, my biggest fear is that someday you'll hand it back to me"

Peyton now had tears running down her cheeks as she caressed his. He wiped the tears away.

"If it's okay with you I'd like to hold your heart forever, as long as you hold mine" Peyton smiled

Lucas smiled "I love that idea"

"Me too" she whispered, bringing her lips to his

"Are we interrupting?" Haley asked

Peyton and Lucas turned to find Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Luke staring at them.

"No" Lucas smirked "Come on they already grabbed a table"

The six headed into the dining room searching for their table.

---

"Let's go get ice cream" Haley stated as the group walked out of the restaurant

"You're still hungry?" Nathan asked

"A girl can always make room for ice cream" Summer smiled

"Alright" Nathan stated "Let's go get ice cream"

"We're walking" Summer asked as she noticed the cars pass them by as they walked along the sidewalk.

"It's just up the street" Lucas stated

"Our downtown is very small" Peyton stated

"I guess so" Marissa stated "Back in Newport we have to take the car everywhere"

"The perks of a small town I guess" Brooke stated

"I like Tree Hill" Luke stated

"Don't you miss Newport?" Marissa asked

"Nope" Luke stated "I especially love Brooke's bed"

"Oh geez" Ryan stated

They all laughed as they continued their walk down the streets of Tree Hill. Finally, coming to the ice cream stand, they bumped into someone neither Scott brothers wanted to see.

"Nathan, Lucas" Dan stated clearly surprised "You're back, how long have you been back"

"Like five hours dad" Nathan stated

"Have you been home?" Dan asked

"No" Nathan answered

"Good, the house is being remodeled. Your mother and I are staying at the beach house, you can stay their with us or over Lucas' if you'd prefer" Dan stated

"Whatever" Nathan stated "We're all sleeping over Peyton's anyways"

"Okay" Dan answered, turning his attention to Haley, Brooke, and Peyton "Hello girls"

"Hi Mr. Scott" Haley smiled as did Brooke.

"Hi" Peyton stated, a small smile on her face

"Who are your friends?" Dan asked

"Dan" Lucas stated

"Come on Lucas, just introduce me" Dan stated

Lucas sighed "This is Peyton's sister Marissa" he stated pointing to a small, blonde girl with a bright smile and twinkling blue eyes.

"That's her boyfriend Ryan" Nathan added pointing to a tall, muscular boy with blonde hair, deep blue eyes and small smile on his face.

"That's Luke" Lucas stated pointing to the other tall blonde with blue eyes.

"And that's Seth" Nathan stated pointing to a tall, scrawny boy with dark hair and dark eyes

"And his girlfriend Summer" Lucas stated pointing to a short girl with curvy dark hair and deep brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you all" Dan stated "I'm Mayor Dan Scott, Nathan and Lucas' father"

"On a good day" Nathan mumbled

"Nice to meet you" they all replied

"Very well, you kids have fun. I'll see you boys tomorrow maybe?" Dan asked

Lucas shrugged his shoulders "Maybe"

Dan nodded "Have fun"

After he walked away Nathan sighed in relief.

"He seems nice" Summer stated

"But he's really a jackass" Haley replied

"Did Haley James just use the word jackass?" Brooke asked

Peyton punched Nathan in the arm "Damn you Nate, rubbing off on our pure Haley bubs"

"Oh hush you guys" Haley blushed "I'm not that pure"

"Alright Hales, if you say so" Lucas smirked as they all got into line to order their ice creams.

**Thanks for reading and please leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Once again thanks so much for being patient, you guys are the best!**

**Britt**


	17. Letting Go

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! Happy New Year! The reason it's been so long since my last update is; I've really been pondering where I want to take this fic, I mean I know how I want it to end and such, but up until this morning I wasn't quite sure how I wanted it to get to that point. Now, I've decided and this chapter jumps about oh…two weeks into the future. This chapter will be the last chapter before they hit the road once again to head back to Newport. Please read and review and thanks again for being so patient.

**Chapter 17**

_**Letting Go**_

Nathan and Haley sat on the front porch of Peyton's house staring out at the quiet street. Brooke, Summer and Seth sat up on the porch swing. No one seemed to be talking. The RV pulled up to the front of the house and a loud horn was heard before their Lucas, Peyton, Ryan, and Marissa got out.

"Well she's all ready" Marissa stated

"Gassed up and ready to hit the road" Ryan added

Lucas nodded "We won't have anything to worry about when we leave tonight"

Peyton nodded "Nope, just our stuff"

Haley sighed "I can't believe we have to say good-bye in six hours"

Peyton nodded "I know this sucks"

"Nathan can't we go to Berkeley too?" she smiled

Nathan sighed "I wish, but school starts in three weeks Hales, I think it's a little late"

Haley nodded "I know, I'm just kidding anyways"

"I've got an idea" Brooke started "How about we spend the next six hours acting like when they're over nothing changes. Let's forget that Ryan, Marissa, Lucas, Peyton, Seth, and Summer are heading back to California while Nate, Haley and I stay back here. Let's just spend one last afternoon as friends"

Lucas smiled "I think that's the best idea you've ever had"

"Great" Brooke smiled

"Since neither Lucas, or myself have finished packing how about we meet at the café in an hour and spend our final five hours together" Peyton suggested

Marissa nodded "Good idea, that'll give all us time to get ready and stuff"

"Alright then" Nathan nodded "We'll meet you at the café in an hour"

Haley nodded as the two left "See you soon"

"Don't be late" Seth called "Remember time is a ticking"

They all laughed at him as Ryan, Marissa, Seth, Summer, Luke, and Brooke disappeared inside Peyton's house. Lucas locked his hand with Peyton as the two walked up the front steps and sat down on the swing.

"Everything okay?" he asked

"I'm so excited" she whispered "And so scared"

"What are you scared of?" he asked

"Losing more people I love" she stated

"You aren't losing anyone Peyton" Lucas told her

"How do you figure?" she asked "Nathan, Haley, and Brooke are all staying here"

"But you aren't losing them Peyton, we're just all going off to college" Lucas told her

"I know" she sighed "But it just feels like I'm losing them. I mean on break, I'll be going home with Marissa, you'll head back to Tree Hill and see them. We'll be apart, I won't be home, I'm really scared Lucas"

"Hold on baby" Lucas told her "If you feel this way, then maybe moving in with Jimmy is wrong"

"I don't think it's wrong" she told him "I want to know my father, but I don't want to lose anyone"

"You won't" he told her "Just because on most breaks you go home to Jimmy's doesn't mean some breaks you can't come to Tree Hill and it also doesn't mean that everyone won't come out to visit you or us for that matter. We are all best friends Peyton, granted we are saying good-bye tonight, but not forever just for a while. If you think you are the only one attached to one another you're crazy. I'm going to miss Nathan, Haley, and Brooke like crazy too."

Peyton nodded "I know it's crazy, it's just that I've lost so much and so many people, that I get scared"

Lucas nodded "I totally understand"

Peyton smiled and kissed him "You should head home and finish packing"

Lucas nodded "Yeah, I'll meet you back here in like forty five minutes"

Peyton nodded as he placed another kiss on her lips before standing up and then turning back to face her, a smile on his lips.

"I love you" he stated

She smiled "I love you too"

She watched him disappear down the street before heading inside herself. Once inside she stared at the sign standing in the foyer before heading upstairs, continuing to ignore the sign like she had been for the past week.

---

Peyton dragged her second suitcase down the stairs and out the front door out on to the porch. She smiled at Marissa who was sitting on the front porch swing.

"Hey girly" Marissa smiled

Peyton smiled "Hey, all packed"

"Yeah" Marissa nodded "I hope I didn't forget anything"

Peyton nodded sitting down next to her "Me too"

"Everything okay?" Marissa asked

Peyton nodded "Yeah, just nervous"

Marissa laughed "I can't say I blame you. I mean going to live with your dad and starting college all in the same month, crazy"

"Everything will work out, I hope" Peyton stated

Marissa nodded "It will"

---

"Hey guys" Nathan stated as he and Haley entered the café

"You're late" Brooke stated

Haley glanced at the clock "twenty seconds"

"You're still late" Brooke told them

"We aren't officially late until the clock ticks 12:01 and there is still twenty seconds to go" Haley defended

"You guys were late once the clock ticked 12:00 or noon whichever you prefer" Brooke smiled

"And you guys just wasted a precious minute over nothing" Lucas piped in "So what are we going to do?"

"Food first?" Summer questioned

Seth nodded "Yeah food, I'm famished"

"Seth don't use big words, it scares me" Marissa told him

"Fine" he sighed "I'm so hungry, better?"

Ryan laughed "Much"

"Where are we going to eat?" Peyton asked

---

The ten friends stood outside the movie theatre.

"That movie was awesome" Seth stated

"Yeah if you like blood and gore" Haley stated clearly disgusted

"Today was fun, but Peyton and I am going to go say good-bye to my mom and then we'll meet you all back at her house to say bye and take off, okay?" Lucas stated

Nathan nodded "Alright man, see you in like an hour"

---

Peyton sat on the couch in her living room staring at a picture of her father, Larry and her. Lucas walked into the living room.

"Are you sure about this Peyton?" he asked

"Are you all set to leave?" she asked

"Don't avoid the question" he told her

She sighed "I called him, Jimmy, he said if everything goes good and goes through he'll take care of having everything packed up and sent out to me. He's so amazing Luke"

Lucas nodded "So then it's definite"

"I think it's time" Peyton whispered "I'm so scared, but I'm never going to move on if I don't just let go"

"Easier said then done" he told her

She nodded "I'm ready though"

Lucas nodded, grabbing the sign from the foyer as he followed Peyton out to the front lawn. She kneeled down, taking the sign from Lucas and shoving the stake into the cold, hard ground. Lucas' hands rested on her shoulder, before helping her stand up. He wrapped his arm around her, staring at the sign. The two stared at the sign that read **"For Sale"** as Nathan's SUV pulled up to the house and everyone got out, it was officially time to say good-bye.

---

**Well, what'd you think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was really more of a filler and it also focused a lot on Peyton's conflicting emotions. Please read and review. I hope everyone had a great holiday and Happy New Year! Thanks again, you guys rock!**

**Britt**


	18. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! We're nearing the home stretch for this fic. I have so many ideas on how I want this fic to end, but I'd really like to hear your ideas as well. See if what your thinking, matches any of my ideas. So your mission, after reading this chapter of course is to e-mail me your ideas and let me know what and how you want it all to end. Please read and review and send me your input, thanks so much!

**Chapter 18**

_**Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow**_

Ryan stared at the open road ahead. He glanced over at Marissa, who was sleeping peacefully in the passenger's seat. Peyton sat at the table, her eyes glued to the scenery passing her by. She couldn't help, but feel sicker and sicker the further away they drove from Tree Hill. Lucas sat next to her, his arm around her shoulders. He stared intently at her face, seeing the fear and pain etched into her porcelain features. He missed Nathan, Haley, and Brooke already and he couldn't even imagine how Peyton felt. He tightened his grip on her shoulders, but she seemed to stay frozen. Over on the couch, lay Luke, sound asleep. In the back room, Seth and Summer were cuddled on the bed, sleeping.

---

Meanwhile, back in Tree Hill. Nathan, Haley, and Brooke all sat on the front porch of Peyton's house. The girls were sobbing as they had been for the past hour since the RV had disappeared out of sight. Nathan sat in the middle speechless. He had never really gotten attached to anyone except Haley and Lucas. He thought back to four years ago, when the thought of Lucas made his stomach turn. Now the thought of losing his older brother, made his stomach turn. He hated to admit it, but over the past few years he had come to enjoy having a brother, someone who was always there for him. Of course Haley was always there for him as well, but it was different with Lucas. There were certain things he could never tell Haley, things he could only discuss in the privacy of his brother. Even though he denied it, he hated the fact of having so much distance between him and his brother, hell his best friend. Nathan watched his girlfriend continue to sob, unbeknownst to him, not only was she crying because she missed all her friends, but the fear pooling in the pit of her stomach was also contributing to the tears.

---

"How're you doing?" Lucas asked as he sat next to Peyton at the table.

Peyton turned her head slowly, catching her boyfriend's worried eyes "I'm okay, really, I just miss everyone"

Lucas smiled "Me too"

"I know it sounds childish, but the thought of losing anyone in my life, when there are so few is such a huge fear of mine Lucas. Even though I know I'm not losing them, merely saying goodbye for now, but it still makes my heart break" Peyton whispered

"Baby, you've lost your mom, your biological mom, and now your father. What you're feeling is so normal and yet you act like it's wrong to be scared and hurt. It's not and you are the strongest, bravest person I know. You're handling this incredibly and I couldn't be more proud of you. Just remember everything will be alright." Lucas told her

Peyton nodded "What would I do without you and your pep talks"

Lucas shrugged "I have no idea"

Peyton laughed slightly, bringing his face to hers before kissing him "Thank you for being so amazing, really thank you"

Lucas smiled "Thank you for being you, I love you so much Peyton"

"I love you too" she whispered

"I'm officially about puke" Luke stated, standing up from the couch and sending a glance towards the couple before disappearing into the bathroom. They could hear Ryan up front laughing.

---

Seth opened his eyes, to find Summer staring back at him.

"Are we home yet?" Seth asked

Summer smiled "Shut it Cohen"

Seth smiled at her "Is everything okay?"

Summer nodded "I was just thinking about everything you know, college, everything"

Seth nodded "Everything will be okay"

"I'm scared Seth" Summer whispered

"Wow, you must be, you just called me Seth" he smirked

She pulled her pillow out from under her head and brought it down on him "I'm serious you ass"

Seth nodded "I know, I was just trying to lighten the mood"

Summer glared at him "Consider it lightened, now can we have a real conversation?"

"What are you so scared about?" Seth asked

"A lot of things" she told him "I've never really been out of Orange County"

"We're out of Orange County right now" Seth reasoned

Summer brought her pillow back down on to him "You know what I mean"

Seth nodded "Yes, I do. Please continue"

"I've never really been away from Marissa either. I mean she's like the sister I never had and now I'm attached to Ryan and then there's my father and even the step-monster" Summer rambled, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Listen to yourself baby" Seth stated "You just said you're going to miss the step-monster"

"I may despise the woman, but she's still a huge part of my life you know" Summer stated, wiping the tears from her eyes

Seth nodded "I know how you're feeling babe. In a few weeks, we'll be leaving for Brown. I'm scared of leaving Ryan, my parents, and everyone else. Hell, I melt in the cold weather. My skin chaps, I mean I'm screwed"

Summer laughed at her boyfriend "You're such a pre Madonna Cohen"

Seth shrugged "Well, it's true"

Summer smiled "I love you for making me feel better about this"

"Well what else am I good for, not much" Seth smirked

Summer smiled "That is true"

Seth feigned hurt as Summer pulled him to her, her lips descending upon hers.

---

"Morning gorgeous" Ryan smiled as he noticed his girlfriend stirring in the passengers seat.

Marissa sat up and glanced out the window, before looking at her watch "It's the afternoon, almost night"

Ryan laughed "It's an expression Coop"

Marissa smiled "I know, Atwood and what have I told you about calling me Coop?"

Ryan glanced out of the corner of his eye, Marissa was smirking as she tried to hold the giggles down "I'm hungry"

"Way to change the subject" Ryan smirked

Marissa smiled "Can we stop and get something?"

"I'd rather chew up miles, not food, there is plenty of chips and stuff" Ryan told her

"I know" she whined "but I could really go for a burger"

"A burger?" he questioned

"Please Ryan, we need gas in like fifty miles anyways and it's almost five. I'm sure I'm not the only one hungry. It'll take all of ten minutes, five to gas up, five to get some burgers, please" Marissa begged

"I never could say no to you" Ryan smiled

"Yes" Marissa smiled

"Go round up the troops, tell them we're stopping soon" Ryan told her

Marissa nodded "Yes sir"

With that she disappeared into the back of the RV. Leaving Ryan to find a burger shack and gas station somewhere.

---

Nathan sat on Haley's bed, surfing through the channels, looking for something to watch. He glanced down at her clock, Haley had been in the bathroom for over an hour now. He was starting to get worried. He got up off the bed and opened her door, coming face to face with Mrs. James.

"Oh, hi Mrs. James" Nathan smiled

"Hi dear" Mrs. James smiled "Everything alright?"

"Fine" he nodded

She nodded "Well Michael and I are headed out to dinner, see you later"

Nathan nodded and watched her disappear downstairs. Nathan walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Haley, are you okay?" he called through the door

He got no answer, but glanced down the stairs to see Mr. and Mrs. James leaving the house.

"Haley" he called again, reaching for the door knob. He was surprised to find it unlocked and slowly turned it "Haley, I'm coming in"

With that he pushed the door open and found Haley on the ground up against the wall, tears falling from her eyes as she hugged her knees to her chest. He dropped to his knees, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Everything's going to be okay baby" he whispered reassuringly

She looked up at him, tears flowing down her cheeks "No it's not"

Nathan stared at her confused. He glanced around the bathroom noticing the empty box on the sink. He felt sick.

"Haley" he whispered, his eyes glued to the box

"Please don't hate me" she begged

He looked down at her, his eyes full of fear as she stared up at him, her eyes mirroring the fear in his.

"I could never hate you" he told her

Her eyes fell to the floor and Nathan wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered, enforcing what he'd already figured. He hugged her tightly as his stomach did flip flops, he was going to be a father.

---

**Well, what do you think? Please review and remember send me your ideas for what you want to happen in this fic, I have my own ideas, but I like to know what you guys would like to see, it helps me cater to readers wants you know. Thanks so much guys!**

**Britt**


	19. What Lies Ahead

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 19**

_**What Lies Ahead**_

Seth stared at the open road ahead of him. Glancing at his girlfriend who sat in the passenger seat staring out the window. She was silent, which was so odd for her.

"What are you thinking about?" Seth asked

Summer turned to look at him "I don't know"

"Something's bothering you" he told her

She sighed "I'm just thinking how much I'm going to miss all this"

"Being cooped up in an RV for days?" Seth questioned

Summer let out a small laugh "No you goof"

"Then what?" he wondered

"Just being with everyone. I mean when you and I go to Brown we are going to be so far away from Ryan and Marissa, Newport and everyone else" she told him

"Didn't we already discuss this like five hours ago?" Seth asked

Summer sighed "I know Cohen, it's just huge"

"I know" he nodded "But everything will work out, trust me"

Summer nodded "Just so you know if you weren't coming with me I wouldn't even be considering it"

Seth smiled "The feeling is mutual baby cakes"

Summer shook her head "Oh shut it with the pet names Cohen"

"Says the woman who calls me Cohen" Seth smirked

"At least it's not baby cakes" she stated sarcastically "Don't force me to punish you with castration"

"You wouldn't do that because you'd be punishing yourself" Seth told her, his eyes trained on the road

She stared at him out of the corner of her eye, a smirk playing on her face. 'Oh how she loved that boy'

---

Marissa knocked on the back door leading to the bedroom, before slowly opening it. She found Peyton sitting on the bed thumbing through a photo album. Peyton looked up at her and smiled.

"Do you want to be alone?" Marissa asked

Peyton shook her head "No, no come sit"

Marissa nodded and shut the door, before taking a seat next to Peyton on the bottom bunk.

"What's everyone doing?" Peyton wondered

"Seth is driving, Summer's with him, and the guys are playing poker" Marissa answered "What are you looking at?"

"A photo album" Peyton answered

"You brought a photo album with you?" Marissa asked

"I bring this photo album with me everywhere and anywhere ever since my father died. I like to feel like my family is close to me at all times" Peyton answered

Marissa nodded, looking down at a photo. "Is that your dad?"

Peyton nodded looking down at the photo of her when she was nine "This picture was taken about a week after my mom died. Things had finally settled down and my dad cooked dinner that night. With the funeral and all the casseroles we got we didn't have to cook for a good week. Anyways, he made a frozen cheese pizza and put everything and anything on it from hard boiled eggs to hot sauce"

Marissa scrunched up her nose "Yum" she stated sarcastically

Peyton laughed "It was really good, we laughed so much that night. From there on I swear he just did it to make me laugh, but it was always so much fun"

"You really miss him huh?" Marissa asked

"My dad was always away for work, but we talked every night and even though we were so far away from one another, we were so close. Some nights when I can't sleep I want to pick up the phone and call him, like I used to" Peyton told her

"Well I know I'm not your dad Peyton, but if you ever need to talk, no matter the time, you know my number" Marissa offered

Peyton looked at Marissa, before pulling her into a hug. Peyton hugged her close as tears streamed down her face.

Marissa pulled back and looked at Peyton "What's the matter?"

"Thank you" Peyton whispered wiping her tears away "I just, sometimes I feel like I'm so alone and when people offer to be there for me it just really makes me feel so special"

Marissa nodded "I know how it feels"

"Really?" Peyton asked

Marissa nodded "I mean my father, our father is always there for me, but he's away a lot and my mother and I don't have a good relationship. I have my friends and Ryan, but sometimes it's nice just to feel like you're special and loved"

Peyton nodded "We really are sisters"

Marissa nodded as she turned her attention back to the photo album. She glanced down at the picture of Nathan sandwiched in between Brooke and Peyton who were each kissing a cheek of his.

"That was pre-Lucas and Haley times" Peyton told her

Marissa looked at Peyton curiously "I don't get it"

"It's a long story" Peyton told her

"Well sister, we're cooped up in an RV and I've got nothing better to do" Marissa smiled

Peyton laughed, shutting her photo album and turned so she was fully facing Marissa "It's a really messed up, complicating story"

Marissa laughed "I'm from Orange County, all I know is messed up and complicated"

Peyton smiled "Well, the summer before my junior year I met Nathan. We dated for that whole summer and stayed together when school started that fall. Anyways, Nate and the basketball team pulled this stunt that got the whole team suspended except for Nate, his friend Tim, and the only two other guys that weren't involved Jake and Johnny. Basically, the cops gave Nate and Tim a get out of jail free card because they didn't want to see the season go up in smoke. Anyways, the coach asked Lucas to join the team. Nathan hated Lucas, he hated everything about him, and he hated the fact that he knew I wanted Lucas and vice versus. He and the team, all but Jake started hazing Lucas. They did some heartless crap"

"That doesn't sound like Nathan" Marissa stated

"The Nathan now is a different guy then the Nathan I dated" Peyton told her "Anyways, Lucas started getting revenge by basically playing better than Nate in the games. Nathan decided to step it up a level by using Haley, aka Lucas' best friend. Haley was a tutor and Nathan asked for her help. Haley basically told him to stop beating on Lucas and she'd help him. Nate and I soon broke up and everything settled down. Then Luke found out about Haley and Nathan, went postal, but soon enough things quieted down. Lucas and Nathan got really close and Nate cut Dan, their father out of his life, figuring that Dan was the only reason Lucas and Nathan hated each other. Dan's been trying to buy them back ever since even though Dan denied even being Lucas' father for over sixteen years"

"Wow" Marissa smiled "I think you got me beat"

Peyton nodded "Things in Tree Hill aren't as rosy as they seem, trust me"

"I guess so" Marissa smiled

"It took us a good year, but now we're all inseparable" Peyton told her "I don't know what I'd do without them"

Marissa nodded "I feel the same way about my friends, I feel like without them I'd be nothing"

"Without them I am nothing" Peyton told her

Marissa simply nodded in agreement.

---

Nathan hugged Haley as she continued to hold on to him for dear life. She was still sobbing uncontrollably. He figured they'd been on the bathroom floor for about an hour now. She soon cried herself to sleep and Nathan pulled her into his arms. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed before pulling the blanket over her. He placed his hand on her flat stomach.

"We'll figure this out Hales, I promise" he whispered, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

He headed back into the bathroom and threw away all the pregnancy kit stuff glancing at the stick once again. He pulled the bag out of the barrel. He walked down stairs and outside, putting the bag in a can on the side of the house. He went back into the house and back upstairs. He entered her bedroom to find her now sitting up.

"You're awake" he stated

"I was never sleeping" she whispered

He nodded taking a seat next to her on the bed, entwining his fingers with hers.

"What are you thinking about?" Haley asked

"Being a father" he answered "Poor kid"

Haley laughed lightly "What are we going to do Nathan?"

"I'm not sure Haley" he told her

"Well don't you think we should figure it out?" She asked him

Nathan turned on the bed so he was facing her, he cupped her face in his hands "I don't know a lot Haley, but I know I love you and I know we have like nine months to figure out where to go from there. I think for tonight, we should just relax and you should just let me hold you"

Haley stared at him "I'm really scared Nathan"

Nathan nodded "I know, so am I, but we can do this"

Haley nodded "Are you sure? This changes everything Nathan. What about school?"

"Well, you'll have no problem getting through the first semester. You can take off the spring semester and then we'll go from there. We'll figure it out baby. I know one of your biggest fears right now is not going to school, but I promise you, we will both finish school and everything will work out. It may just take a little more time okay?" Nathan told her

Haley nodded as Nathan laid down, pulling her with him. He played with her hair as she shut her eyes, trying to escape the days events.

"Nathan" she whispered

She sounded like a scared little girl "Yeah?"

"Promise you won't leave me" she practically begged

He tightened his grip on her "Never, always and forever babe, no matter what. I love you"

She smiled as she shut her eyes, letting sleep take her away.

---

**Please read and review! Let me know, should Haley loose the baby or no? What's everyone thinking? Thanks so much!!!**

**Britt**


	20. Underlying Fear

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 20**

_**Underlying Fear**_

"Where are we?" Peyton asked as she plopped down in the passenger's seat

"Uh" Lucas paused, glancing down at the GPS system "About twenty miles from Tulsa"

"As in Tulsa, Oklahoma?" Peyton questioned

"Very good baby" Lucas smirked

Peyton smiled at him "It doesn't seem like we've been driving that long"

"Well we have" he smiled "We're about half way there"

"Are we going to stop soon?" Peyton asked

"I don't know, nothing was said to me" Lucas told her

"Well" she paused "It's your shift, do you think we should pull over soon and get some sleep?"

"I don't know, I kind of think we should just keep driving. It's already morning, I've been driving all night anyways and soon it's Luke's turn" Lucas told her

She nodded "Yeah, but maybe we can stop for food"

Lucas nodded "Go ask everyone what they want to do and come back and let me know"

Peyton nodded as she headed towards the middle of the RV.

---

Nathan opened his eyes cautiously, the sunlight was pouring into the room. He glanced over to the clock, it read 10:16am. He took a deep breath and looked over at his girlfriend, sleeping peacefully next to him. She was on her side, mere inches away from his face. He turned on to his side, carefully placing his hand on her tummy. He smiled.

"Hi little one" he whispered "Things are crazy right now, but I just want you to know we'll figure everything out and I promise I'll be the best father I can be, I promise you"

"Yeah you will" Haley whispered

Nathan tore his eyes from her stomach and looked up at her face, her eyes were still shut a small smile playing on his face. Her eyes fluttered open and caught on to his. He cupped her cheek and kissed her lovingly.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked

"Better" she smiled "Still scared, but I love you and I trust you and I know we'll make this work"

Nathan smiled "It'll be hard, but we can do it"

"Our love can get us through anything" Haley whispered

Nathan smirked "So when did you become the dreamer and I become the realist?"

Haley laughed lightly "It's realistic to dream Nathan, but I'm not dreaming. We are going to be parents at eighteen, like Karen and Dan. If we hang on to one another, I know we can do this"

"I promise to never be anything like my father" Nathan told her "I always swore when I had kids one day, I'd never make them hate me, the way I hate him"

"You are going to make an amazing father Nathan" she told him

He kissed her nose lovingly "Look I should really go home so I can get my transcripts in the mail today, but I'll be back later, okay?"

Haley smiled "Okay, I love you"

Nathan smiled "I love you too"

He got up from the bed and headed towards the door, quickly coming back and placing his hand on Haley's stomach.

"I love you too angel" Nathan whispered

Haley laughed "Nathan what if it's a boy"

Nathan shook his head "It's a girl, I know it"

Haley smiled as he leaned down and kissed her lips before leaving her room. She rolled over, grabbing the phone off the charger, she dialed the all too familiar number.

"_Hi girly" Brooke answered_

"Hey" Haley replied "Want to have lunch?"

"_But of course, meet you at Karen's in like an hour" Brooke replied_

"Sounds good" Haley answered "And Brooke, I have huge news"

"_What is it Haley?" Brooke asked_

"I'll see you in an hour" Haley stated, hanging up

"_No fair" Brooke pouted, but Haley had already hung up. She soon hung up her phone as well._

---

Peyton sat down in the passenger's seat as Lucas glanced at her.

"So everyone agreed, we chew up miles, not sleep" Peyton told him "So we'll stop for gas and KFC and then hit the road"

"KFC?" Lucas repeated

Peyton nodded "That's what everyone wants"

"It's morning" he stated

"Almost lunch" she told him "Just find one okay"

"Will do" he replied as she disappeared out back

---

Haley walked into the café and spotted Brooke sitting at the counter chatting with Karen. She walked over and sat down next to Brooke.

"Hey Haley" Karen smiled

"Hi girl" Brooke stated

"Hey" Haley smiled as she glanced around "Slow day huh?"

"Very slow" she answered "Oh well all businesses have them"

Haley nodded "Yeah"

"Are you hungry?" Karen asked them

"Starving" Brooke stated "Can I get a bowl of chili, a Caesar salad with extra croutons, and an order of fries. Oh and an ice tea"

Karen laughed "Sure Brooke, what a combo are you pregnant?"

Haley's face went white as Brooke laughed.

"God I hope not" she joked, playing along "Haley are you okay?"

Haley nodded "Yeah, fine, fine"

"What would you like Haley?" Karen asked

"Umm…" Haley paused "A turkey club, light on the mayo and extra fries"

Karen nodded "You got it, do you want a drink?"

"Iced coffee is fine" Haley stated, instantly catching herself "Wait no, Iced tea actually"

Karen looked at her strangely "Okay, I'll get right on it for you"

"Thanks Karen" Brooke stated, eyeing her friend curiously "What the hell is going on with you tutor girl?"

She took a deep breath "It's huge Brooke, really huge"

"Well come on girlfriend, spill" Brooke stated

"Okay" Haley paused "Well it's like this, I'm going to be a mom"

Brooke stared at her, instantly bursting out into laughter "You're kidding right?"

Haley stared at her worriedly "No, I wouldn't joke about this"

Brooke's face went solemn all of a sudden "Oh, wow"

Suddenly, Brooke pulled her in for a hug whispering "Thank you, Thank you" over and over again in her ear.

Haley pulled back and looked at her friend as if she were crazy "Why are you thanking me Brooke?"

"Oh Haley, don't you see? I wasn't the first one to get pregnant" Brooke stated excitedly

"Okay, is that a good thing?" Haley wondered

"Well duh, if I got pregnant at eighteen everyone would call me a slut, but people will feel sorry for you. The perfect kid having a kid at eighteen" Brooke stated

"Okay if you're trying to make me feel better it isn't working" Haley told her

"Oh hon. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I'm just so happy I wasn't the first one to get knocked up" Brooke beamed

Haley laughed "I love you Brooke"

"Aw" Brooke smiled "I love you too tutor girl"

---

Nathan pulled open the handle of the mailbox, watching as his transcripts slid down inside. He took a deep breath as he pulled his ringing cell phone out of his pocket. Glancing at the caller id, he noticed it was Lucas calling.

"Hey man, what's up?" he answered

"_Hey, how's it going?" Lucas asked_

"Good, good" Nathan replied "What are you doing?"

"_Just finished driving my shift, getting ready to have lunch. Just thought I'd call and check in" Lucas told him_

"I'm glad you did" Nathan confessed "I really need to talk to you man"

"_Okay" Lucas stated "I'm listening bro"_

Nathan took a deep breath "I'm scared Lucas, really scared"

"_What's going Nate?" Lucas asked_

"Luke, Haley's pregnant" Nathan confessed "We're having a baby"

---

**Well, what'd you think? Now it's your turn, send me a review and give me your honest opinion. Do you love it? Do you hate it? I want to know what you are thinking. Thanks so much guys! You rock!**

**Britt**


	21. Oh Baby!

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 21**

_**Oh Baby!**_

"_What?" Lucas asked "You want to repeat that?"_

"I said…" Nathan started

"_Yeah, yeah Nate. I heard you" Lucas stated "Are you serious?"_

"No Luke I'm pulling your leg" Nathan paused "Why would I joke about something like this?"

"_How could you let this happen man?" Lucas asked "What about school?"_

"Well we didn't plan it Luke, I can't believe you are attacking me like this. I need my big brother right now" Nathan told him

_Lucas sighed deeply "I'm sorry for going off on you like that man, it's just, I mean a baby?"_

"I can't believe it's happening either" Nathan whispered "I keep telling Haley everything will be fine, we'll work it all out when truth is, I'm scared to death Luke"

"_I wish I could give you all the answers Nate, I really do" Lucas told him_

"I wish I had all the answers" Nathan answered

"_How's Haley?" Lucas asked_

"Scared" Nathan told him "She's just as scared as I am Lucas"

"_You are going to keep it, aren't you?" Lucas asked_

"Yeah, yeah" Nathan replied "No doubt about that"

"_Good" Lucas replied "I mean, I think it's good"_

"It is" Nathan told him "I would never give this baby up or have it aborted? I don't care how hard times are and how difficult things will be"

"_Well good for you man" Lucas stated_

"Hey Luke?" Nathan asked

"_Yeah" Lucas replied_

"Do you think I can do this?" Nathan asked

"_I think you can do anything if you put your mind to it" Lucas told him_

"Really?" Nathan asked

"_Listen little brother, things are about to change for you big time. I know you're scared and you have a ton on your plate. Just remember you have Haley and you guys love each other and everything else will figure itself out" Lucas told him_

"What if I mess it up Luke?" Nathan asked "I'm walking on eggshells here. I don't want Haley to know I'm scared, but I am. I want her to trust me when I say everything is under control, but in all honesty I don't trust myself Luke. I mean is everything under control? Or am I going to just mess everything up?"

"_Don't even think it Nate" Lucas told him "Everything is going to work out and you and Hales will be fine. Just trust yourself Nathan and if that fails, trust Haley" _

Nathan nodded "Thanks for everything Luke"

"_You got it little brother. Anything you need, you call, got it?" Lucas asked_

"I will and thanks again. I was freaking out you know" Nathan told him

"_You don't say" Lucas smirked_

Nathan laughed "So where are you guys now?"

"_Umm…" Lucas paused "About fifty miles past Denver"_

"Wow you guys have made good time" Nathan stated

"_Well we only stopped one night and then for food and gas. We've been chewing up lots of miles" Lucas told him_

"How's everyone?" Nathan asked

"_Good" Lucas replied_

"How's Peyton?" Nathan asked

"_She's okay. I mean I know she's got a million and one things going through her mind and that she's nervous about how things are about to change, but for the most part she's taking it like a champ" Lucas told him_

"Good for her, she's been through a lot lately" Nathan stated

_Lucas nodded "Yeah"_

"You guys must be psyched to get back to California" Nathan stated

"_Yeah, then again once we get back it's only like two weeks left until school starts which is good and bad" Lucas stated_

"Yeah, but Berkeley man, it'll be amazing" Nathan told him

"_I know, I'm nervous, but it'll be all good" Lucas told him_

"Will you tell everyone else what's going on?" Nathan asked

"_Do you want me to?" Lucas asked_

"Yeah, I mean it's not like we'll be seeing you guys soon. We won't see you for like four months, Hale's will be very pregnant then and I don't want to ask you to keep that secret" Nathan stated

"_Well you could call everyone and tell them" Lucas suggested_

"I could, but I don't think I can handle all the questions right now. I'm running on fumes here" Nathan stated

"_You were able to take all my questions" Lucas stated_

"That's different" Nathan paused "You're my brother"

"_Oh and that makes it easier? I thought my questions were pretty hard" Lucas laughed_

"Yeah, but at the end of the day your still my brother and I know you're always there for me" Nathan stated "So that makes it easier for me to listen to you yell at me and sound skeptic"

_Lucas laughed "I am always here Nate, always"_

"I know that Luke" Nathan paused "And thank god for that"

"_Well my driving shift is up" Lucas stated "Thanks for helping that last hour pass"_

"No problem" Nathan laughed

"_I should probably go wake up Seth, it's his turn" Lucas stated_

"Alright, well I'll let you go" Nathan stated

"_Okay and if you need anything man, I may be on the other side of the country, but I'm just a cell ring away" Lucas stated_

"That was so cheesy with the 'I'm just a cell ring away' you're spending too much time with that girlfriend of yours" Nathan laughed

"_Yeah, yeah" Lucas laughed "But I meant every word of it"_

"I know, I know" Nathan answered "Thanks"

"_No problem little brother, hang in there" Lucas stated_

"I'll try" Nathan stated

"_Bye Nate" Lucas stated_

"Talk to you later man" Nathan stated

---

"Hey gorgeous" Lucas whispered as he slid into the bottom bunk in the back room of the RV.

"Hi" Peyton whispered

"Were you sleeping?" Lucas asked

"I've been awake for fifteen minutes now" Peyton told him

"How come you woke up?" Lucas asked "It's the middle of the night"

Peyton shrugged her shoulders "I don't know"

"Is something bothering you?" Lucas asked

"No" Peyton smiled "I'm good. For once, I'm just good"

Lucas smiled "That's good, I like it when you're good"

"I like it too" Peyton smiled "So, where are we?"

"Probably over a hundred miles past Denver. We'll be hitting state lines soon enough" Lucas told her

"I'm nervous about getting back to California" Peyton told him

"Why?" Lucas asked

"Once we get back to California, things change Luke" Peyton stated

"Yeah, but for the better" he told her

"Yeah" Peyton paused "Don't get me wrong Luke, Marissa is amazing and for the ten minutes I spent with him Jimmy seems pretty cool. It's a huge change"

"It's without a doubt a huge change babe, but I mean you've never really had a family. Since you were ten it's been you and Brooke and occasional visits from your dad. Now, you have a sister, hell two sister's and a father and a mother." Lucas explained

"Julie doesn't seem to thrilled with me" Peyton stated

"Even if she isn't, you're still Jimmy's daughter and he is more than interested and that's all that matters" Lucas told her

"I've been hurt one too many times Luke, I don't think I can handle anymore" Peyton whispered

"You won't get hurt, he's your father, he loves you" Lucas told her "And if for any reason things don't work out, I'm always here and I will always be your family no matter what and I honestly don't think Marissa is going anywhere either"

"She is pretty cool" Peyton smiled "And we get along real well"

"She's definitely a cool girl" Lucas stated

Peyton smiled "I think so"

"So guess what?" Lucas smirked

Peyton stared at him a smile instantly coming to her face "What?"

"I got gossip" Lucas whispered

Peyton smiled "Lucas Scott spill, spill now"

Lucas laughed "I just got off the phone with Nathan"

"That's not all the interesting anymore Lucas, you guys are close now" Peyton smirked

Lucas laughed "Okay, okay"

"Come on Lucas, you're killing me here. What's the matter?" Peyton asked

"Haley is sick" Lucas stated

"Oh my god" Peyton whispered "What's the matter?"

"She has this illness, but the good news is she'll be better in about nine months" Lucas told him

Peyton eyed him curiously "I don't understand, how could she be sick for nine months and then…OHH MY GOD! No way! Is she?"

Lucas smiled "Oh yeah"

"Oh my god, Haley's pregnant?" Peyton asked

Lucas nodded "She sure is"

"Yay" Peyton stated

"Yay?" Lucas questioned

"Well I'm sure she's probably freaking out, but at least Brooke wasn't the first one of us three to get pregnant. That makes me wonder, how is Hales and Nate?" Peyton asked

"Nathan is sort of freaking, but I think I calmed him down" Lucas told her

"Such a good big brother" she smirked

"I think you want a smack" Lucas smirked

"You wouldn't hit me" Peyton stated

"Oh really?" Lucas laughed "I never said what kind of smack"

Peyton laughed as Lucas brought a pillow down on her. She grabbed her pillow, fighting back and a major pillow fight broke out between the two. They were in the back room of the RV, all alone, in there little world, just a young couple in love.

---

**Thanks so much for being patient. I'm very proud of this chapter and believe it or not that conversation between Lucas and Nathan took me a lot longer than planned, because I wanted it to be perfect. I came back to it day after day, trying to get it just right and finally I think I did. Please read and review. At the end of next chapter, the gang finally hits Cali. Again thanks so much guys, you all rock!!!**

**Britt**


End file.
